It's Wrong But Feels So Right
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Renee Young is in love with Roman Reigns but won't admit it due to the fact that he has a family. Does Roman feel the same despite being engaged? What will Roman do and what will happen when he has to confront both Renee and his fiancee? (Slight Dean/Renee but it's mainly Roman Reigns/Renee)
1. Chapter 1

It was Tuesday night, Main Event, and Renee's knees felt weak and her heartbeat began to race. She stood off to the side of the announce table as she watched The Shield take on the Wyatt Family for the third time in the last couple months. She watched as the Hounds of Justice finally got the upper hand and were really taking it to the buzzards. That didn't last long for Roman though when Luke Harper hit the suicide dive and the Samoan went flying across the announce table, down to the ground. Renee was glad the camera at least was not getting a glimpse of her because she was frozen in fear. She wasn't sure why but she fought so hard not to go over there and check if he was okay. The impact was pretty hard and even though he was big and muscular and could take a hit, she worried anyways.

Why was she so concerned for his well-being? Why was she always nervous around him? Why did her knees always threat to give out? Renée did not want to admit it but she was in love with Roman Reigns. She felt as if she was committing a crime. First off, she hadn't even known him long enough and she already loved him. They weren't even dating. For Christ's sake, he was engaged and had a daughter with his fianceé, Jessica. How selfish could she be? How could she feel such thing for a man who was taken and had a family?

During the WWE Hall of Fame, 48 hours ago, she could tell the love that Roman's fiancée had for him. The way she clutched to his arm and stood so close to him. The way she looked at him and smiled. When Renée got to interview him, she was actually relieved that Jessica stood off to the side. It would have been an awkward situation that she would be feeling on her own. Jessica surely had no idea and it was obvious that Roman only had eyes for her. Pretty obvious...that is his fiancée. During that interview, Renée tried to stay as calm as possible and not let anything really show. Towards the end though, before she realized it, she complimented Roman on how he looked great that evening, just like always. She mentally slapped herself and could feel her heartbeat increase. She played it off though and smiled at him and Jessica before they walked away. It wasn't really surprising but she was glad that she smiled back at her. Renée was relieved that Roman didn't give her another playful wink like he had done on RAW. In that moment, she almost fainted and lost her composure for a split second.

The interviewer sighed in relief when Roman got back to his feet just in time to see Dean Ambrose hit his finisher on Erick Rowen and claimed the victory. She tried to hide her excitement when she saw the three men in black celebrate their victory; especially Roman who pumped his fist in the air repeatedly. She walked over and stepped onto the steps with her mic in hand. She got in the ring, her hear beating fast, like usual and stood in between them, beginning the interview. When it was time for Roman to talk, she hesitated a bit but finally placed the mic in front of him. Her breath hitched as she looked into those grey eyes that were giving her such an intense stare along with the sexiest smirk that she had ever seen. What was he doing?

"Renée, do I look like I'm faceless baby?" he asked with the biggest smirk ever, looking into her eyes.

Renée could not hold back the smile. Did he really just call her baby? She glanced at the ooing crowd before she looked at him again, shaking her head no shyly. Roman was definitely not making anything easier with his on-screen flirting. Renée just thought that he was doing it to be playful and play off their now face status with the crowd. As the weeks went by, Roman flirting towards her was increasing though. Between calling her baby girl, the wink, and now calling her baby straight out with that seductive look, she wasn't sure what to think.

Again, Renée slapped herself as she stepped off to the side when Roman took the mic out of her hand. Their hands touching sent shivers down her spine and all she could do was stand there, with a million thoughts running through her mind. Luckily she came back to Earth when they handed her the mic back and finished up the interview with Seth Rollins taking the last word. As she climbed out of the ring and walked away, she was confused, nervous, and also giddy. As she made her way backstage, she tried to hard not to cry though as her emotions changed in an instant. How was it possible for her to have such strong feelings for a man who already has a family. She felt like a home wrecker even though she really wasn't doing anything. Roman had no idea how she felt and it's not like he felt the same way anyways.

* * *

Once The Shield got back into their private locker room, all three quickly showered even though they had to make another appearance on smackdown as well. It would be a while and they didn't want to wait, while being sweaty. They wore light clothes so it would be easier to change back into their gear once it was time.

"Why do you keep doing that man?'' Seth asked the Samoan as all three sat on the bench and relaxed a bit.

"Do what?''

"Flirt with Renée.'' Dean answered and smirked.

Roman sighed. He could never lie to his two stable mates. They were practically his brothers and he hated lying; but, he would have to unless they saw right through him. His situation was tough, even though he didn't give the impression that anything was wrong in his personal life. "You guys know it's just for the cameras. We're faces now, we have to be playful somehow.'' he shrugged. "Besides, Dean you flirt with her too.''

"Yeah but it doesn't mean anything. She's a close friend of mine and that's why we travel together and can mess around without it being awkward. With you, I'm not sure it's the same case.''

"What is that suppose to mean?'' Roman furrowed his eyebrows at the U.S. Champion.

"He means that, there might something more behind those flirtatious remarks. Don't ya think?'' Seth asked. "And don't lie to us Roman. We see right through you.''

Roman laughed nervously, knowing that it was coming. He really wasn't sure how to explain. "She's just...so fucking beautiful man. Fuck!'' He tossed the towel he had in his hand across the room where it hit the wall and landed in a heap on the ground. "And that personality of hers. Oh God...the way she carries herself.'' Roman grunted and stood up, beginning to pace back and forth. He was freaking out now.

Dean shook his head. "We knew it. You like her.''

"Not exactly.'' Roman stopped in his tracks and looked at his stable mates as he bit his bottom lip.

"Oh c'mon man. Don't tell us that you love her. I swear I will punch you in the face.'' Seth stood up. "What are you thinking man? You haven't known her very long. You're engaged...and...you have daught-"

"I know!" Roman snapped all of a sudden. "Feel free to punch me out because I fucking deserve it.'' Roman plopped down on a nearby chair and sighed.

Ever since Renée began to interview them, there was something about her that Roman liked. He wasn't sure if it was her personality, the looks...maybe it was a combination of it all. He had lived with a speck of guilt since that first time she interviewed them and now, it was even bigger. He loved the blonde while he had a fiancee and daughter at home, always waiting for him to come home to them. Things with his partner weren't really terrible. It was him rather than her. She hadn't changed and treated him very well, loving him and doing things for him. That's the main reason why he felt guilty. Here, he had a wonderful fiancée and he was in love with another women as well.

From his point of view though, he just didn't feel as strongly about his fiancée like he used to. Again, she wasn't what changed, it was him. When he kissed her, there was that lack of passion. When he arrived home, he would be excited to see her but not to the extent of not being able to be away from her. Nothing was the same for him and he wasn't sure what drove him away from her. Sure, partly it was because of his love for Renée but that wasn't totally it. He knew that he couldn't continue to string her along. He had taken her to the hall of fame two days ago and he regretted it; it made it seem like he was so happy with her and that wasn't the case. Not to mention when Renée interviewed him, he had to make sure he was composed and not do anything stupid. He at least remained calm when she told him how good he looked. He was surprised about that himself.

"Fucking hell, stop sweating itdude.'' Dean said in a careless way. He wasn't too fond about relationships so he always had lazy advice, if you can even call it that. "You still love that fiancée of yours don't you?''

"Yeah I do but I'm beginning to only love her as my daughter's mother. Not so much as my fiancée. Fuck! I feel like the biggest asshole in the world.''

"That's not true man. You can't help who you fall in love with. If things aren't the same with your fiancée, it must be for a reason.'' Seth placed a hand on Roman's broad shoulder.

"A blonde reason.'' Dean laughed but then stopped when Roman gave him a death glare. "Sorry, look man you have to end it with Jessica. You're making yourself miserable.''

"Wow. You actually gave great advice for once.'' Seth gasped dramatically.

"Fuck you.'' Dean flipped him off and they all laughed. Roman laughing less than the other two.

"My daughter though.'' Roman hung his head low. He loved his daughter and didn't want to punish her because he couldn't keep the family together. She was young and to not have her parents together would be horrible; on the flip side, how could he do that to his fiancée? She was nothing but good to him and he was going to break her heart. At the same time, he couldn't stay with her just for their daughter. It would be wrong and he would be living a life he was not enjoying, mostly. He really wasn't the same with his fiancée and it couldn't continue that way. What made things even worse was that he wasn't even sure that Renée felt the same way. How cocky could he be? Talking as if he was so sure the blonde loved him back when they aren't even together and he's taken. _How pathetic. _He thought to himself. Renee was not that type of girl and anyone could figure that out.

''Your daughter, it's going to be tough man but if you stay with Jessica and things aren't the same, you'll be getting into arguments and that wouldn't be good for her to be around. Plus, she is young but that's actually a good thing. She'll get used to it and once she's grown up, she'll understand what's happening.'' Rollins inputed.

"I guess you have a point. I have to talk to Jessica...and then Renee.'' _Hopefully she feels the same about me. _He thought. He hated to have to break Jessica's heart but he just couldn't do it anymore. He could live without Jessica...but he couldn't live without Renee...as weird as that sounded since he never really saw Renee that much. When he didn't see her, he felt weird...incomplete he guessed you could say. He shook his head and rubbed his temples. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

**Author's Note: This story won't be long but hope you enjoyed this first chapter :)**

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing up with the smackdown tapings, The Shield showered once again and got all of their things together. They were so happy that were finally able to get some rest. They worked non stop for the past week due to wrestlemania so they were happy to get some breathing room in their own homes for the rest of the week.

"So what's your plan? You want to talk to Jessica first so you have to wait until next week to talk to Renée? What's the plan?'' Dean asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know. What if I talk to Jessica first and Renée doesn't even feel the same way about me? I have to know if Renée likes me first. Dude, does she ever talk about me when you guys are traveling together?''

Dean bursted out laughing. "You sound...l-like a f-fucking...teenager!'' the U.S. champion got a hold of his stomach when he felt the pain of laughing to hard. "Oh shit..." he stood up straight and could see the intense look in Roman's eyes. "Okay okay, it's out of my system. Umm, she does talk about you but nothing really interesting stands out. She talkes about the whole roster the same way. Nothing but positive things.'' he shrugged. Dean had heard every single opinion that Renée had on the superstars and divas...they were all positive. It didn't really surprise him though because that's just how the interviewer was. Her personality was one of a kind. He wasn't even sure how he became so close to her but he was glad he did. She was an awesome friend and he personally thought that something good could happen between her and Roman. Of course, Jessica was in the way so he wasn't so sure what to think at the moment.

"Well that doesn't really help.'' Roman sighed. He was so unsure of what to do. The decision on which female to approach first was the debate going on in his head. Then again, he was going home in that moment so it's not like he had much of a choice really. He would have to talk to Jessica first. There was no way he would bump into Renée between their locker room and his rental car. He grabbed his bags and stood up from the couch. "I'll talk to you guys later.''

Dean and Seth nodded. "Let us know what happens man and if you need anything as well.'' Seth clapped his hand on Roman's shoulder. The Samoan nodded and stepped out of the locker room. He made his way through the corridor and pulled his phone from out of his jeans pocket when he felt it vibrating. He continued to walk, his head down looking at his phone and not really paying attention to where he was going. He sighed as he saw it was a text from Jessica.

_Can't wait for you to get home. I made your favorite food. You deserve it after the exhausting week you had. I love you. _

Roman shook his head. Jessica must really love him. They spent the entire week together with their daughter and as soon as she goes back home, she makes him his favorite food. "I'm such a fucking asshole!" Roman grunted out loud. He looked up from his phone for a second and clashed with another body that was way smaller and petite. He looked down and saw that it was Renée who had fallen to the ground. He gulped and stuck his hand out. "Fuck, are you umm, okay Renée?''

The blonde's face turned red as she nodded and accepted his hand. She glanced down at their connected hands and then quickly pulled away. The feeling was too great.

"Are you sure? I bumped you down pretty hard...because of my big ass.'' he smirked.

Renée giggled and looked up at him. "I'm okay, really. So, why exactly are you calling yourself an asshole?'' She raised an eyebrow.

This time around, Renée wasn't as nervous talking to Roman and she had no idea why. She felt relaxed and actually comfortable. Loving the feeling, she decided not to question it at the moment. Roman was the same way. He stuffed his cellphone back in his pocket without texting back to Jessica. He had completely forgotten what he was doing with his phone. It was as if he and Renée levitated to another world. Their own world. It sounded so stupid but that's how Roman saw it. It was weird but he loved it. He smiled at her. "I was just rambling about something...I don't know.'' he shrugged and looked away for a second before looking back into her hazel eyes. They locked eyes for a while until Renée looked away. Those eyes of his created butterflies in her stomach.

"Well umm, I better go. I don't want to miss my flight back home.'' she smiled at him.

'Umm, Renée wait...'' Renee stopped walking and turned to look at him. Roman knew this was his chance to talk to the blonde and set everything straight. He approached her and opened his mouth but nothing would come out. He felt like an idiot standing there not saying anything. How could he possibly just ask her if she had feelings for him? That would be totally random and he wasn't so sure that was the best way to go. He was absolutely clueless about how to bring up the topic.

"What is it?'' Renée furrowed her eyebrows. She saw confusion and fear in those grey eyes. Yeah, Roman Reigns had fear? Sure it sounded imposssible but that's what Renee saw. She was confused just like he seemed to be. _What is he trying to tell me? _She asked herself.

"Umm...'' Roman sighed and shook his head, stepping back. "Nevermind. Enjoy the rest of your week.'' Roman walked past her and he could smell the perfume that she was wearing. She smelled like sweet peaches. As he walked further, he felt someone grab his bicep. Turning around, he saw that it was Renée herself.

"Roman, what were you going to tell me? I doubt you stopped me just to tell me to have a great week.'' she bit her lip as she looked up at him. Now, she was extremely nervous. He was acting weird towards her so she now had the impression that he knew. He was smart enough and probably figured out that she liked and/or loved him. _He must want to tell me that nothing can happen between us. Could that possibly be it though? _Renee had no idea what to think anymore. Maybe she was just seeing things.

"It was nothing really. You should go before you miss your flight.'' Roman smiled weakly at her. Renee sighed and nodded. As soon as she walked away, Roman regretted not telling her. "Fuck! I'm such a dumbass.'' the Samoan walked back to the locker room and was relieved that Dean was still in there.

"You forgot something?'' Dean looked over his shoulder at him.

"Nah, I wanted to ask you for a favor.''

"Sure. What's up?''

"I need you to give me Renee's address in New York.''

"Umm why? Did you decide to talk to her first?''

"Yeah. I ran into her right now and I totally backed out.'' Roman rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You had a chance to talk to her and you pussied out?'' Dean grunted and then laughed. "You really got it bad don't you?''

"Stop laughing asshole. Are you going to give me her address or not?''

"Yes but what about Jessica? You're going to lie to her?''

"Crap.'' Roman sighed. He didn't want to but he had to make an excuse in order to go to New York. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

"Hey baby. Are you getting on the plane?'' Jessica asked as soon as she answered.

"Not exactly. Change of plans. Umm, Vince wanted me umm, fly to New York...promotional stuff.'' he winced as he lied right through his teeth.

"Promotional stuff? You guys just did Wrestlemania and he wants you to promote the company some more? Doesn't he think you need a break or something?'' Jessica sounded kind of irritated. She was concerned that Roman was taking on too much and she didn't want the company to wear him out.

"I know baby, trust me I'm fine. It's going to be real quick and then I'll fly right back home.'' he heard Jessica sigh on the other line.

"Fine. Be careful and I guess I'll see you when I see you.''

"Put Janelle on the phone.'' Roman was referring to their daughter.

"She's sleeping babe.''

Roman sighed. "Okay I'll be home as soon as I can. Bye.''

"Bye. I love you.''

"Umm, me too. Bye.'' Roman hung up the phone and groaned in frustration. He couldn't tell her he loved her anymore. It was more serious than he thought. Now, he was sure that he was making the right decision to go visit Renée.

"Nice one Roman.'' Dean smirked and handed him a piece of paper that had Renee's address on it. "Good luck man.''

"Thanks. I think I'm going to need it.'' He said his goodbye to his stable mate and headed out the locker room once again. Heading to the airport, it dawned on him what he was doing. He was actually going all the way to New York, for Renée. He smiled as he pictured her smile and those hazel eyes looking back into his grey ones. In the back of his mind, he felt guilty obviously for lying to his fiancée but for some reason, he felt like this was the right thing to do. He had to do it. He wasn't sure what would come out of it and didn't know how to explain everything to Renée. He would just go with the flow, he guessed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I mentioned in the first chapter that this wasn't going to be a long story but now, I'm not sure how long it will be. Nonetheless, I hope you are all enjoying it :)**

**"P.S.- I wasn't sure what color Renee's eyes were so I just went with Hazel. Also, I'm cluseless as to what Roman's daughter's name is so I just decided with Janelle :)**

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

Roman stepped out onto the typical New York weather. He was actually shaking but it wasn't because of the cold air. It was because he was nervous. It sounded very outrageous to fly to New York without even telling Renée that he was going to visit her. She was going to be surprised for sure but he was going to try his best to explain as much he could. He could only hope that she understood and better yet, that she loved him too.

Once he grabbed his bags from the gate, he went out and rented a car so he could get to Renée's apartment. Hopefully she was there already. Since he left after her, he didn't see why not though. Once inside the car, he turned on the GPS and typed in the address to the blonde's apartment. It was in place so he began to drive. As he listened to the GPS' instructions, he was starting to thinking of how to approach Renee with everything. He didn't want to say something and have her get the wrong idea. He couldn't think long though since in half an hour, he arrived at the apartment complex where she lived. He parked in the visitors area and got out the car...searching for the number 14 on every door.

Once he did find it, he walked up to the door and just stood there. He stood on his toes back and forth, extremely nervous. _Stop being a pussy and just knock on the door. _He thought to himself. Taking a need breath, he balled up his fist and knocked on the door three times rapidly.

Renée had just gotten out of the shower and changed into something comfortable when she heard a knock on the door. She furrowed her eyebrows, not expecting anyone; it was 1 in the morning so she was kind of freaked out. It irritated her because she just wanted to relax and watch some TV and eventually fall asleep. Slowly, she walked up to the door and looked through the hole and she couldn't believe who was standing on the other side of the door. It was Roman. _What is he doing here? I thought he lived in Florida? How does he know where I live? _She got startled a bit when he knocked again. Renée wasn't sure what the hell was going on but it was getting her extremely nervous. Her trembling hand reached for the doorknob and unlocked it before opening up the door slowly. Fuck, he looked so handsome like always; wearing a white buttoned up dress shirt with black jeans. Renée could clearly see the outline of his pecs through the thin white material of the shirt; his black hair tied into to a low pony tail. She gulped and looked him in the eye. "Roman?'' her voice cracked.

"Renée.'' he sighed. He couldn't even concentrate on what he was going to say anymore. The blonde was dressed in a baggy t-shirt with sweatpants. She had no make-up on but fuck, she still looked beautiful. Her damp blonde hair was tied up into a pony tail as well; it was pretty obvious that she had barely gotten out of the shower.

"I don't want to sound rude but, what are you doing here?'' Renée felt her heart beating so fast. She felt like it was about to combust. She was so taken back and she was nervous as hell. He should be in his own home with his fiancée and daughter. Instead, he was standing right in front of her doorstep.

"I know it's late. Sorry if I'm bothering you but-"

"You're not. I'm just wondering why you are here. Don't you live in Florida?'' she interrupted.

"Yeah, but I flew here instead. I umm, need to talk to you Renée. Can I please come in?'' he asked in the most sincere way. Renée nodded slowly and moved to the side so he could walk in. "I know it's strange that I'm here but I really need to talk to you.''

The blonde blew out a breath of air and nodded again. "Here, you can sit. Do you want something to drink?'' she asked as she gestured to the couch.

"Water please.''

When Renée reached the kitchen, she buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. Grabbing two glasses of water, she took a deep breath and walked back into the living room. She handed him the glass and then sat down next to him. "So, what's up?''

"I don't really know where to start.'' Roman admitted.

"What is it about?''

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable in front of the camera I guess?'' Roman shrugged. He wasn't even sure where this was going but he was trying.

"Uncomfortable? You don't make me uncomfortable. Not in a bad way at least.'' she mumbled.

"Not in a bad way? It doesn't bother you when..'' he trailed off.

"When...you flirt with me?'' Renée blurted out and the Samoan nodded. "No. You're just doing it for the cameras. Why would it bother me?'' she shrugged as she took a sip of her water.

"Yeah, that's kind of the problem.''

"What is?'' The blonde looked at him strangely.

"I'm..not just doing it for the cameras.'' Roman placed the glass of water on the coffee table then turned his body so he was facing Renée properly.

Renée raised an eyebrow. What did he mean by that? _Idiot! It means he's flirting with you because he wants to! _Renée talked to herself in her mind. She shifted uncomfortably and moved back a bit. She placed her water on the table as well and looked into his grey eyes. "I don't understand.''

Roman laughed nervously. "I don't know what happened but Renée...'' He moved closer to her and took her hands in his. This was it. He had to tell her straight out how he felt. He needed to know if the feeling was mutual. "I-I, Renée, I'm in love with you.'' he blurted out.

Renee's eyes widened. She pulled her hands back and stood up rapidly. "You, you what?'' he body language completely changed and Roman could tell she was freaking out and confused. He didn't blame her as well. He stood up and looked down at her.

"I love you Renée. I'm in love with you.'' he said softly.

"Liar, no you're not. You are engaged. Don't mess with me like this Roman, please.'' The Canadian shook her head and looked at him sadly. Surely this was a joke. She so badly wanted him to mean it but she felt like he didn't. It was so wrong and impossible.

"I'm not lying. Why would I fly over here just to lie? Renée, please tell me you feel the same way.''

"What's the point Roman? Even if I do, You. Are. Engaged. Nothing can happen.'' she said clearly.

"There is a point. Tell me you love me back...and I'll leave her.''

Renee couldn't help the chuckle. "Leave her? Please Roman, I would never ask you to do that. You have a daughter with her. I'm not doing this.''

"So you do love me back. You love me.'' Roman smiled.

"I'm not doing this Roman. Jessica-"

"Forget about her for just a second yeah?'' The Samoan grabbed her by the hips and pulled her forward so she was pressed up against his chest.

"Roman please...stop.'' she whined and looked away from him.

"Do you really want me to stop?'' he cupped her cheek and leaned closer. "Tell me that you love me. Say it.'' he pleaded.

Renee sighed and used all her power to get out of his arms. Her body instantly felt cold again. "I'm not that type of girl Roman. You should know that.''

"I do know that.'' he sighed. "Can't you just forget about her like I said. Pretend she doesn't exist at the moment.'' Roman felt like an asshole but he really needed Renée to tell him how she felt.

Renée bit her bottom lip and started crying. "Yes okay! I...I love you! I'm in love with you too.'' she choked out. Roman smiled and felt a rush of relief go through his body. He pulled her closer to him again and lifted her chin up with his index finger. He leaned in and captured her lips with his for the first time. Renee shuddered as their soft lips connected passionately. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips before bringing hers up to grip his large biceps. The kiss deepened and suddenly, they forgot about anything else; especially Jessica. Roman slithered his tongue inside Renee's mouth and connected it with hers. She moaned as she melted even more into the lip lock.

Roman wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her closer; tilting his head to plunge his tongue even deeper into her mouth. She tasted so sweet and he felt himself getting addicted to her already. Her soft lips and warm tongue molded perfectly against his. He had never felt this way while kissing Jessica. Not even when they started dating years ago. Kissing Jessica was nothing like kissing Renée. It sent bolts of electricity through both of them. He growled when she pulled away with a faint moan.

"This is so wrong.'' she whispered.

"But feels so right doesn't it?'' he asked out of breath. Renee only nodded and kissed him hard. At this point, all the worries were pushed to the side and they were both on cloud nine; continuing to kiss like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Roman carefully layed Renée down on the couch as they continued the hot make out session. He hovered over her and broke the kiss; going for her neck. He planted wet open-mouthed kisses and she tilted her head, giving him more room to work with. Renée bit her lip and moaned as his soft lips plucked her skin so seductively. She held onto his sides and rubbed her hands on them up and down. The sound of him growling could easily be felt against her neck. Roman sat up and looked down at her. He reached for the bottom of her shirt and tugged on it while giving her those eyes again.

He was going to lift her shirt up but the sound of his cellphone interrupted him. He groaned and got off of Renée; sitting properly to see who it was. Checking the caller I.D. he sighed and ignored the call. He placed it on the coffee table and just looked at Renée who was still laying down with her shirt half way up. She adjusted it and sat up as well. "It was her wasn't?'' Roman nodded. "I can't do this. I'm not a home wrecker. I may...may be in love with you but that doesn't matter when you have a fiancée and a daughter.''

"I told you I'm willing to leave her.''

"It's easier said than done. Plus, I already told you that I'm not letting you do that. It's wrong Roman. She's so good to you, she loves you and is the mother of your daughter. You have her in your life for the rest of your life. I'm not going to be the reason all that messes up. This...'' she gestured in between herself and him. "Can't happen.

"So you would rather me stay with someone who I don't love? Be unhappy?'' he caressed her cheek.

"You don't love her anymore? That's hard to believe.''

"Is it? I was just making out with you on your couch.'' he chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I do love her but not as my fiancee. More like the mother of my daughter. That's it.''

"See, that's the other thing, your daughter. She's going to suffer not having her parents together and again, that'll be my fault.''

"No it wouldn't. No one would be to blame here. You can't help who you fall for. Sure, I'm going to be looking like the asshole and I feel like one too but I can't help it. Renée...'' He held onto her hands "I fell in love with you unexpectedly. I can't be with her anymore. Like Dean said, I'm making myself miserable.''

"Dean? He actually made a good point?'' Renée laughed.

"I know right.'' he rolled his eyes. "Anyways, after I leave from here, I'm breaking up with her Renée. You're not asking me to. I'm deciding to do it on my own. This has been going on for far too long. I don't want you to feel guilty or feel like a home wrecker because you're not. I came to you first.''

"You say that but that's not how I feel. I can't help but feel bad. I don't know...'' Renee sighed and looked away being unsure. She then furrowed her eyebrows. "Exactly how long have you been in love with me?''

Roman smiled at her shyly. "Ever since the first you interviewed us. You.''

"Same. Ever since then I had felt bad about my feelings. How could something so wrong feel so right?''

"Beats me baby girl.'' it fell silent for a couple of minutes until Roman spoke up again. "So, when I leave her, will you give us a chance? Please say yes. You can say it Daniel Bryan style even. I don't care. As long as you say yes.''

Renee laughed but then got serious. The look of unsureness was still readable on her face.

"Baby, don't worry about anything. When I leave her, it'll be easier. And my daughter, she'll get used to her parents not being together. I hate doing this to her but I have to. I think she would really love you too, once she got to know you.' If I didn't do this, we would all be living a lie.'

"Like Jessica would ever allow that Roman. C'mon.''

"Why wouldn't she? It's not like your dangerous or anything.'' Roman shrugged. "Please, just say yes to me. I'm trying to do the right thing here.''

"I know you are. I'm sorry if I'm making things more complicated than what they are.''

"Don't apologize sweety. You just have a good heart. I don't blame you for feeling the way you do. So..what do you say?''

Renee nodded after a pause. "I love you. I really do.'' she said shyly.

"I know. I love you too.'' the Samoan leaned in and kissed her passionately before pulling away. "I should go.''

"Where are you going?''

"To a hotel. I lied to Jessica and told her I had to come for promotional stuff.''

"Worst lie ever Roman. We just finished with Wrestlemania.'' Renee laughed.

"I know. I'm a dumbass.''

"Stop calling yourself like that. And umm, you don't have to go to a hotel.''

* * *

The next morning, Roman said his goodbye to Renée and headed back to the airport. He had the biggest smile on his face over the great night he had. Sleeping while having his arms wrapped around Renee's frame was relaxing. It felt right and it felt like that's where he belonged; where she belonged as well. He still had that speck of guilt inside of him but it would be over soon. He was planning on breaking up his engagement, the minute he got to his house.

During the entire flight, Roman was thinking and thinking hard. Time flew by and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the door of his house. He stepped inside and he immediately got tackled with a hug by Jessica.

"Hey baby.'' she pecked his lips and smiled up at him. There was a certain twinkle in her eye and Roman couldn't figure out what it was. She was making things even harder without even knowing it.

"Hey. Where's Janelle?'' Roman looked around.

"She's taking a nap. I was hoping if we could talk for a second. I have something to tell you.''

The Samoan's stomach dropped. She sounded serious and it was making him nervous. They walked into the living and sat down. "Umm, what is it?'' he asked concerned. ''I have to tell you something too.''

"Let me go first. Don't worry baby, it's nothing bad.'' she smiled reassuringly. "It's just that umm... I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!'' she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

In that instant, Roman didn't know what to think. He swallowed hard as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't believe what she said. How could this happen? _Yeah, you are definitely an asshole Reigns. _The Samoan was so pissed off at himself. He didn't know whether to be happy about the baby or what. His emotions were everywhere.

"Aren't you happy baby?'' Jessica pulled away and cupped his cheek.

"Umm, Jessica...''

"You're not happy.'' she frowned. It looked like she was ready to cry.

Roman sighed. "I'm happy.'' he gave her a fake smile and she gave him another hug.

_I am so royally fucked. _Roman thought.

* * *

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW. **

**P.S.- I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far :)**

**I apologize if there were grammer or spelling errors!**


	5. Chapter 5

After Roman had left Renée's apartment, the blonde had not spoken to him since. The rest of the week flew by and Renée was getting even more anxious. She arrived at the arena for Monday Night RAW and she had a bad feeling. She didn't know what it was but it was right at the pit of her stomach. Not hearing from Roman made her really nervous. Did he actually go through with it? Did he break off his engagement? Or, did he back out and continue his relationship with Jessica? In reality, Renee couldn't blame Roman if he did that. Then again, the Samoan did tell her that he wasn't happy with his fiancée so that would make no sense.

Renée walked into the divas locker room and was surprised that it was completely empty. There's always at least someone in there but not this time. "Where is everybody?'' she said out loud. She glanced in the restroom and it was empty as well. Renée shrugged and walked out of the locker room, trying to find one of the producers so they could provide her with the script for the night. While walking through the corridor she bumped into Dean.

"Hey you.'' Dean smiled down at her.

"Hi Dean.'' she gave him a faint smiled.

"What's the matter?'' Ambrose could always tell when there was something wrong with Renée. She always made it seem so obvious.

"Huh? Oh umm, nothing. Have you seen Roman anywhere?''

Dean looked around and shook his head. "I haven't actually. When I got to our locker room, Seth was the only one in there. Now that you mention it, it's kind of weird because I always see him.'' Dean stopped looking around and saw the concerned look on Renée's face. Of course, Roman had gone to talk to her last week. The United States Champion wondered how the talk went. He wasn't so sure if he should ask Renee though. She looked apprehensive and in alert to find Roman, That just increased his curiosity. Fuck it, he was going to ask. "Did Roman talk to you last week? Is that why you are looking for him?

Renee's eyes widened. "How did you know he talked to me?''

"He asked me for your address and I sort of gave it to him. Don't get mad at me please.''

''So that's how he knew where I lived. No worries, I'm not mad at you. I'm actually kinda glad you did.'' she smiled more reassuringly as she thought back to when they slept in each others arms that same night.

"Oh yeah? So the talk went good then?''

"Yeah it kinda did.'' Renée bit her lip as she looked at Dean who looked very curious. The blonde knew that she could trust him with anything. Heck, she could trust him more than most of the divas in the locker room. They got extremely close when they decided to travel together a while back. That came with some consequences but they didn't care. They developed at great friendship from it. She decided to tell him what happened. She needed to let it out somehow.

"Alright, stop burning holes in my head. I'll tell you what happened. Just promise you won't tell anyone.''

"I promise. Unless, Seth asks. We never lie to each other about anything.''

"Fine, you can tell Seth but no one else.'' They both walked on the opposite side of the corridor where it was completely empty. Once there, Renée told Dean everything that happened. The part where they made it out, even though it was awkward telling. The part when Roman told her he loved her and when he assured her he would leave Jessica.

"So that's why you're nervous. You haven't spoken or seen him since then'' Dean nodded understanding why she was anxious now.

"Yeah, you think I'm being too paranoid?''

"Not really. I think any other chick would be under the same condition. Don't worry though, he'll show up soon. Everything will be fine.'' Dean smiled at him, showing off his dimples.

"Oh Ambrose, you and those adorable dimples of yours.'' Renée laughed at Dean's grunt when she pinched his cheeks.

"Don't do that again Young. You'll regret it.'' they both laughed as they made their way out of the secluded corridor. Renée was grateful to have Dean as a friend. Despite people thinking he was some weird psycho, he was actually really sweet and could make anyone feel better if they were down. He was beyond hilarious.

"Aww so it's true.'' Dean and Renée turned around to see Summer Rae and Eva standing there with smiles on their faces.

"What's true?'' Renée asked confusingly.

"You guys really are dating. How sweet.'' Eva smirked.

"We aren't dating. Geez, don't tell me you guys are like the fans that assume shit when it's not even true. I don't blame them because they are fans but you guys, it's surprising. Stop saying shit that you know isn't true.'' Dean hissed. Every single diva and superstar knew that Dean and Renée were just friends. Those two just loved to stir drama. The consequences they were talking about where the fans assuming they were dating. They couldn't get mad at them though. They sort of had no choice but to assume. Their co-workers knew better though.

"Just calling it like we see it. You guys come out a dark corridor together so we just assumed-"

"Well you assumed wrong. C'mon Renée.'' They walked away while Eva and Summer just shrugged.

"Just ignore them alright? I'll see you later. Dean gave her a hug after she nodded. "He'll show up soon, don't worry.'' Dean finally walked away and Renée sighed. She walked further down the corridor, wanting to make it into the divas locker room. She needed to focus on who she was interviewing for the night. As she walked she saw a crowd of all the divas surrounding two people. She looked carefully and saw that one of those people was Roman. She raised an eyebrow and tried to see who was standing next to him but couldn't.

"Hey Sandra.'' Renee walked over to the seamstress for the WWE.

''Hey Renee. How are you?''

"Good, umm do you know what's going on over there?'' Renee nodded her head over to the scene of commotion.

"Oh yeah, Roman and his fiancée announced that they are having another baby. Everyone is congratulating them. Isn't it so sweet? That daughter of theirs will finally have a sibling.''

Renee went completely pale. Did she hear right? No, it couldn't be. "Umm, S-sandra are you umm, are you sure?'' she began to breathe rapidly suddenly.

"Yeah...are you okay Renée? Sweetie, you look pale.'' Sandra stood up and helped Renée sit down. "What's wrong Renée? Do you want me to go get Dr. Sampson?''

"I f-feel w-weak.'' And that was the last thing Renée said before everything went black.

Half an hour later, Renee woke up slowly and noticed she was in the doctors room of the arena. She was going to sit up but someone stopped her. It was Dean.

"Dean? What happened?''

"You fainted. They said your blood sugar was really low and it made you weak until you eventually gave out.'' Dean answered concerned. "They gave you something though to regulate it. When was the last time you ate?'' he asked concerned.

Renee just shrugged and the tears began to well in her eyes when she remembered what was going on before everything went dark. Dean sat next to her on the bed and hugged her. "She's pregnant Dean. J-Jessica is pregnant. Roman is having...another child with her.'' she sobbed in the crook of Dean's neck.

"I know. I'm so sorry.'' Dean whispered and soothed her back.

"How do you know?''

"I heard some divas talking about it after I left from talking to you.''

"Does he know?'' Renee sniffled and pulled away from the embrace.

"That you fainted? No. He doesn't know that you know about Jessica either.''

"Everything is so screwed up now. There is no way that he could leave her. I would never ask him to either. I have to stay away from him. I have to-''

"Wow, Renee calm down'' Dean hugged her again, this time more tightly and she collapsed in his arms, sobbing harder.

"I lost him Dean...''

Dean had no idea what to say to her in that moment. He was yet to speak to Roman so he had no idea what was going on in the Samoan's head. All he knew was that he hated seeing Renée in such a devastating condition. He just kissed the top of her head and comforted her as best he could. While in the embrace and full of thoughts, neither Dean or Renée noticed Eva and Summer watching from outside the room, through the door that was cracked opened.

"Yeah, they aren't dating my ass.'' Eva laughed quietly.

"Maybe we should get the fans opinion on this.'' Summer took out her phone and snapped a picture of the two in the hug. They walked away slowly and talked in a secluded area.

"How are you going to get that on the internet without people knowing it's you?'' Eva furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'll just create a fake twitter profile. C'mon, the WWE Universe has to see this.'' Summer smiled wickedly.

Dean was forced to leave Renée in the trainer's room since he had to get ready for the show. He was hoping that Roman was in the locker room already because he wanted to talk to him urgently and find out what the hell was going on. He opened the door to their private locker room and he was in there, along with Seth.

"What the hell dude?'' Dean opened his arms as he was waiting for an explanation.

"Umm, where were you?'' Seth asked nervously. Roman had told him everything that was going on.

"That doesn't matter. What happened-''

"I feel like shit. I was planning on breaking off the engagement but then she dropped that bomb on me. She's pregnant dude. I...FUCK! You guys really couldn't expect me to leave her after telling me that. I couldn't...dammit, I have to find Renee.'' He stood up and made his way to the door but Seth stopped him.

'I don't think that's a good idea man. Jessica is around and what if she sees you talking to her.''

"I have to tell Renée what's going on.''

"You don't have to. She already knows.'' Dean answered sharply.

"What do you mean she already knows?''

"Yeah, she saw everybody congratulating you guys.'' Dean decided not to include the part of Renée passing out. Roman would rush to her and now was not the time.

"Dammit! I still want to talk to her though.''

"Not now. We have to get ready for the show.'' Seth pushed him back lightly.

Roman sighed and went back to putting his ring gear on. He felt so bad and he could only imagine how Renée was doing. He loved her and now couldn't be with her because Jessica was pregnant. How could he have been stupid not to wear a condom? _Fucking asshole. _He said to himself.

After the show was finished, Roman quickly showered and got dressed. Since he needed to head to another city for Smackdown, Jessica flew back home after his match. He gathered his things and rushed out of the locker room without saying a word to his stable mates. He went to search for Renée but couldn't find her. He politely knocked on the divas locker room and they let him know that Renée had already left the arena.

Once he was outside on the parking lot, he saw nothing. There was nobody around except a couple of security guards. Roman figured she had already left and headed to the next city. He jumped in his rental car and drove off; hoping to see Renée once he got to the hotel in the next city. He was going to talk to her no matter what. He needed to see her and confront her.

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW.**


	6. Chapter 6

Roman arrived at the hotel but no one in the parking lot. He was growing so frustrated. The Samoan grabbed his bags and headed inside. It took some convincing but the receptionist finally gave him Renée's room number. He went up the elevator to the appropriate floor and slowly walked up to the door. The expectation of her slamming the door in his face was pretty high. He wouldn't blame her. How could he? He knocked on the door softly and was surprised when the door opened immediately. His stomach dropped when he saw Renee standing there with bloodshot eyes.

"What are you doing here?'' Renée wiped the tears away and sniffled, trying to calm herself down. She didn't want Roman to see her in such a vulnerable place, even though it was probably too late now. She stepped back as he walked inside the room and closed the door.

Roman placed his bags carelessly on the floor, then walked up to Renée who was now standing at the foot of the bed. He grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her close to his body as he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shake in the embrace as she began to cry again. "I'm so sorry baby girl. I was going to break it off with her but before I even got a word in, she told me she was pregnant. I-''

"You couldn't break it off with her. I know.'' Renée pulled away from the hug and took a step back. "You shouldn't be here Roman. We can't do this. She's having your second child, this can't happen anymore. You need to be with her.''

"But I love _you_.''

"Well that doesn't really matter anymore does it? You have a family with her. You can't just leave those three for me. You need to focus on them and forget about me.'' Renee's words were not only breaking Roman's heart, they were breaking hers too.

"I understand what you're saying but I can't just forget about you. No way in hell am I doing that.''

"Well, no way in hell am I going to be with you while you're with her. Just...'' Renée never thought she would request such thing but she had to. Things were too complicated and Roman needed to focus on the growing family that he had. "...stay away from me Roman. Don't call me, don't look for me...leave me alone and forget about me yeah?''

Roman didn't say anything. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her forward, clashing their lips together in urgency, Renée tried to push him back but her body was reacting quicker than she ever thought it could. She melted into the kiss when Roman slowly entered his tongue into her mouth, tangling with hers. His taste was so intoxicating and it was making the blonde lose her mind. She held onto his biceps as he laid her down on the bed slowly. He hovered over her. Roman could feel her tense up and pull away out of breath.

"If I can't have you now and forever, let me at least have you right now.'' He whispered as he looked deeply into her hazel eyes. "Let me...'' he kissed her neck and then her throat. The Samoan could feel her chest shaking as she sobbed again. He sat up and placed his hands on her chest. Once she stopped shaking, he lifted her shirt up and over her head; throwing it to the side. He went back down and kissed her collarbone, down in between her breasts. Roman unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor, along with her shirt. He kissed her lips and then trailed his tongue in between her breasts; taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it slowly.

Renée moaned and arched her back. Roman had her going completely crazy underneath him. Her folds dripping wet and her nipples hard into mounted peaks. The blonde tangled her finger in his hair as he trailed kisses down her stomach and stopped at the waistband of her jeans. He sat up and removed them off her body quickly. He looked at her for a second and laughed when she blushed. "Beautiful.'' he whispered and kissed her passionately. He slipped his free hands inside her panties and immediately made contact with her wet lower region. Renee moaned louder when he began to rub her clit slowly. She moaned into the searing kiss and was panting once Roman broke the lip lock.

"Roman, please.'' she begged him.

"Please what?'' Roman increased the pace and rubbed her clit faster, making her turn into complete mush under his touch.

"I want you inside me, please. I can't...take... it anymore.'' she paused in between her words. Roman smirked and slowly removed her panties. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked in her naked glory. He groaned and attacked her neck with his lips while he spread her legs wide, positioning his hard, thick cock.

"Ready baby?'' he whispered in her ear.

"Stupid question. God yes!'' Renee said getting frustrated. The Samoan bit his lip, trying not to laugh and ruin the mood. He grabbed his cock and guided it towards her entrance. He kissed her passionately as he entered her hot core slowly. They both moaned at the feeling of being so connected. "Fuck, you feel so good Renee.'' Roman began to thrust in and out. He placed his hands flat on the bed, on either side of the blonde's head.

Renee grabbed him by the neck brought him down, capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss. "Faster...'' she panted out and Roman obeyed, making her beg for even more. "Like that...oh yeah.'' Everytime Roman thrusted in, Renee's breasts bounced up and down because of the power from his movements. She growled when he stopped suddenly and pulled out.

Roman placed Renée on her side then laid behind her. He penetrated her from behind, in a spoon position. He had his tattooed arm around her neck, not tightly but just there. As he penetrated her, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. "I love you so much. You have no idea. I will never forget you baby.''

Renee closed her eyes shut, trying not to crying. The words that he was whispering in her ear were making her sad all over again. "Don't speak please. I love you too but...don't..'' she whined and tilted her head back, landing it on Roman's shoulder.

"You're close aren't you?'' Roman ignored her once he felt the heat in between her legs. He could tell that she was close by the throbbing of her walls.

"Mm, yeah. Make me cum please.'' Roman went even deeper inside and it sent the Canadian over the edge. She moaned out her orgasm then tilted her head to the side, kissing Roman as her sexual high came to its peak then faded. She moaned into his mouth then pulled away. Roman kept on thrusting inside her until he shot his hot load inside her, growling her name in the process. They laid on their backs fully panting after the strong, intense, passionate encounter. It was silent but then Renée spoke up reluctantly.

"You have to-''

"I know." Roman interrupted her then wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close in his embrace. "You're asking me to stay away from you and I can't say otherwise. However, I am not going to forget you. You are going to be in my mind always, I'll always love you.'' Roman said honestly and kissed the top of her head. He could tell that Renée was crying again but then figured out that she was sleeping, based on her breathing pattern.

The Samoan knew that he had to stop seeing Renée. He had a responsibility to take care of his family and more importantly, Jessica who was now carrying his second child. There was just no way that he and the Canadian could have a normal relationship now. He was in too deep with Jessica and he had no choice but to obey to what Renée instructed him to do. They were better off staying away from each other, no matter how strong their love was. Roman slowly slid out of the bed, carefully to not wake her up and put his clothes back on. He fixed his hair before planting a kiss on Renée's forehead, then on her lips. "I love you.'' he whispered and walked out of the room. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand, knowing that he could never be with Renee again, starting the moment he walked out of the hotel room.

**REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was absolutely fuming as he entered the arena for Smackdown. He had woken up that morning in a rarely good mood but one thing, one thing he saw in his phone pissed him off. He might have been oblivious to the internet, but this picture was still able to get to him through an anonymous number. He stalked over to the usual private locker room and was so relieved that Roman was not there yet. As a matter of fact, Seth wasn't there either. Before leaving the hotel, he had texted both of them and let them know that he was heading to the arena alone.

Dean placed his bags in his locker and left the room; on the search for a certain blonde. He just hoped that he didn't bump into his stable mates; especially Roman. He walked through the corridor until he found the divas locker room. He asked for her and it didn't take long for Renée to step outside of the room.

Renée was a bit confused as she noticed Dean's body language and that look in his eye. It was making her nervous and she was in no position to deal with any bullshit. It was already bad enough that morning when she woke up with no Roman next to her. She shouldn't have been surprised but it still cut her like a knife. After sharing such an intimate moment, he leaves and they are not to speak to each other or see each other. It was too much for Renée to handle that morning. She bawled her eyes out in the bathroom until she had no more tears left. The blonde knew she had to deal with it. The question was, how?

Dean immediately looked into Renee's eyes when she approached him. It looked like she had cried and no doubt in Dean's mind, it was about Roman. After seeing her like this, he wasn't so sure if he should tell her after all. He didn't want to add more problems and drama into her life. He wasn't sure what to do at the moment.

"What is it Dean?'' Renée rubbed her eyes, which ended up just irritating them even more. She squinted her eyes as she looked at him.

"Umm...'' he stayed quiet, not really sure of what to do.

"Dean c'mon. I have to get ready for the show. In case you haven't noticed, I need a lot of make-up work on my eyes.'' she pointed to them in an annoying fashion

Dean sighed and nodded. "I know, look I'm sorry that I'm bringing more drama to your life but I think you should know.'' it was almost awkward that Dean was showing Renée the picture to her. She was the one that was constantly on the internet and such. He had gotten this as a text though and in the text, it let him know that the picture was all over the internet; along with fans speculating, like always. He pulled his phone out, tapping on it a few times and then handed it over to Renée.

She grabbed the phone and her eyes widened at the picture on the screen. Shaking her head, she groaned in frustration as she the picture of her and Dean in the doctors room, hugging. "Who the hell took this picture?''

"No idea. I got it as a text message obviously. Unknown number.'' Dean shrugged.

"Crap.'' Renée took her phone out and logged into twitter. She knew it was only going to get her more pissed but she wanted to know what people were saying, and perhaps find out who posted it. While browsing, Dean stepped behind her and looked over her shoulder. Dean was so confused at what he was looking at. He didn't understand the twitter thing at all. He kept on looking at all the comments though; all from the fans. Immediately, the word "dating" popped out.

"Dating?'' Dean shrieked. Renée just sighed and put the phone in her pocket.

"That picture is everywhere and the profile that posted it doesn't even have a profile picture. It looks like somebody made the profile just to post the picture or...''

"So, a profile uploaded it on twitter but yet, I got it as a text...blocked number.''

"Makes no sense really. I mean-"

"Wait." Dean interrupted her. "Summer and Eva.''

"Do you think?''

Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course, remember how they pissed us off about the dating thing. They can't mind their own damn business. This has Summer and Eva's names all over it. Summer has my number..for what reason? Don't ask but she has it. It was them Renee.'' Dean said assuringly.

"Those bitches. They swear like I have all the time in the world for their childish games.'' Renée was so frustrated. "As if I didn't have enough problems already.''

"So umm, I guess things didn't go well with Roman?''

"How else was it going to go Dean? Did you expect anything different? I don't blame him, seriously but we make love and then he just leaves! Not that he has much choice because he decided to stay away from each other. I know, ironic, we agree to stay away from each other and then we have sex, oh my God. What..'''

"Wow, wow. Renée calm down please.'' Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and gave a comforting hug. There was no one around so he didn't think there was a problem with it. She was going crazy and now he definitely regretted telling her about the picture.

"I appreciate the hug Dean but let's not give anyone a reason to believe the rumors.'' Renée pulled away from the hug.

"I get it, don't worry.'' Dean stuffed his hands in the pockets of his faded blue jeans. "What do you think Roman will say about it?''

"He should know better to not believe it, Dean. I wouldn't worry about him.'' Renee said confidently. She honestly saw no reason for Roman to even consider the rumors being true. He was very well aware of her feeling for him and the Samoan knew that she was just friends with Dean. Nothing more. Even though, she doubted that he would have time to even be aware of rumors anymore. He had...alot on his plate now. Eva and Summer however, just can't stay out of people's business. Renee made a mind note, to have a talk with them later on. They needed a reality check and the Canadian just volunteered herself to give it to them.

"I should get going. I have to get ready.'' Dean spoke up. Renée nodded and gave him a quick hug before they parted ways. When Renee entered the locker room, she vaguely remembered that Summer and Eva were not in there.

_Causing even more trouble probably._ Renee thought to herself and shook her head.

"So, you and Dean huh?'' Renee turned around and saw Nattie standing there.

Seriously, Natalya was the last person that Renée expected to believe such stupid rumor. The blonde just rolled her eyes and went back to her locker. "No Nattie, there is no me and Dean. We are just friends okay? If you see those two bitches, Summer and Eva, let them know that as well. Thanks.'' Renee stormed out of the locker room and headed to the make-up stand. She needed some serious help.

Dean walked through the corridor and made into the private locker room. She saw Seth, as usual already settled in and getting his ring out. He noticed that Roman's stuff was out as well but Roman wasn't in there. Seth looked over at Dean with a nervous look on his face. He glanced back at the direction of the restroom and then gave Dean a look. It was almost as if he was warning Dean about something.

"What?'' Dean asked confusingly. Before Seth could get a word in, Roman exited the restroom and immediately sent daggers at Dean when he noticed him.

"Son of a bitch!'' Roman stalked over to Dean.

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

Roman walked right up to Dean and punched him in the face. The U.S. Champion fell back slightly and narrowed his eyes at the Samoan. He guessed that Roman had seen the picture. Ambrose knew that this would be his reaction but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to defend himself. He was about to swing back but Seth stepped in between them.

Wow, wow. Guys cut it out, Roman what the fuck man?'' Seth shook his head in disappointment. Personal lives were bound to affect their professional lives and that's the last thing the architect wanted to happen.

"Son of a bitch! I saw the picture of you and Renée! What the fuck were you doing with her!'' Roman growled. He attempted to connect his fist with Dean's face again but he ended up hitting Seth instead. Seth fell to the ground and that was the last straw for him.

"You know what, fuck this shit. I don't have to stand here and take this. Solve your own damn problems! All I know is that your asses better be calm once it's time for us to go out there!'' The two-toned man stormed out of the locker room while rubbing his jaw.

"You're such a fucking asshole you know that!'' Dean spat. "There are so many things wrong with what you just did. First off all, you hit Seth, who was only trying to calm us down. Second of all, you are actually acting like the fans out there and believing the stupid rumors about me and Renée? You're fucking smarter than that man! How could you even think that me and Renée would do that to you? You know damn well how Renée feels about you! And lastly, she shouldn't even be on your mind anymore. You've got a fiancée that is giving you a second child! Worry about them instead of some bullshit rumors that are not true! If you wanna believe the internet over myself, your brother, go ahead. I don't give a fuck because I don't have anything to feel bad about and neither does Renée. Except for the fact that she can't have you! Again, your fault!''

"Mother fucker, you should be thanking me!'' Dean continued. "After Renée found out about Jessica's pregnancy, she fainted and was taken to the doctor's room. I went in there to comfort her since your ass was busy showing off your pregnant fiancée! Renée was crying on my shoulder all because you don't know how to use a damn condom! Go fuck yourself Roman!'' With that, Dean left the locker room.

Roman just stood there, trying to digest everything that his stable mate just told him. He knew that Dean had a point. His emotions just got the best of him and he reacted right away. He didn't want no man touching Renée and he knew that was selfish; he couldn't help it though. He loved Renée and didn't anyone other guy to realize just how amazing she is. Just with the fact that Roman could think that low of Dean, made him sick to the stomach himself. With lots of things lingering in his mind, he walked over to his luggage and got ready to tape smackdown. He knew he owed an apology to Seth as well. Actually, he owed a few apologies.

After Smackdown was done, Renée was relieved that she didn't bumped into Roman anywhere. She hoped that it would be that way from now on. The interviewer walked into the divas locker room and immediately spotted Summer and Eva. "So, the two of you must be happy huh?'' Renée spoke up as she grabbed her things and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about Renée?'' Eva said sarcastically.

"Oh nothing, I just think it's pretty fucking sad that your lives are so boring that you feel the need to mess with other people's personal business. Making a fake twitter and posting a pic of me and Dean, real mature ladies, real mature.'' Before they could get a word in Renée slapped them both. She walked out of the locker room, feeling a bit refreshed. Consequences be damned. She walked down the corridor and noticed Dean near the catering area. It was pretty weird because the show was over and nobody else was there. It looked like he was grabbing ice from an ice chest.

"Dean? What are you doing?'' She walked up behind him.

"Just, umm grabbing a water bottle.'' he lied. He spoke without turning around. The bruise on the side of jaw that was created by Roman's fist was noticable and he didn't want her to start asking questions.

"No, you're grabbing ice. Does something hurt?'' The blonde figured that was it since she's seen wrestlers use ice to ease pain many times. She grabbed Dean by the shoulder and turned him around to face her. She gasped when the bruise was right in front of her. "Oh my god, what happened to your jaw?'' that didn't look like it was done inside the ring. No way it happened in there.

"Just a botched move.'' The Ohioan lied and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're lying. That does not look like it was done inside the ring. Seriously, who did this?''

Dean sighed, he didn't have the nerve to lie to Renée. He really couldn't. "Roman hit me.''

"What? Why?'' Renée was surprised that Roman did that. The Shield were practically brothers and they never argued.

"He saw the picture that Summer and Eva posted on twitter.''

"Wow, and he believes the rumors?" Renée rolled her eyes when Dean nodded in response. She couldn't believe the audacity of Roman. He had a pregnant fiancée to take care of and instead he was giving Dean shit over something that doesn't have any meaning. It shocked her that the Samoan would really think that badly about Dean. On the flip side, it made Renée's stomach flutter to know that Roman got jealous. How could he not? He did confess to her that he was in love with her after all. But still, at the end of the day, he was being a jackass and Renée didn't appreciate what he did to Dean. "Does it hurt a lot?'' she reached up and brushed her fingers across his jaw lightly.

"Nah, it'll heal with ice.'' Dean gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good, well I better get going. I'm going to miss my flight home.''

"Alright, see ya.'' Dean waved as she walked away. He tried to ignore the way his body reacted to her touch.

**(Hours Later)**

Renée arrived home and just threw her luggage to the side. She was frustrated with Roman's actions and she was extremely tired; she just wanted to sleep. It was near 2 a.m. so she decided to just head to bed, without doing anything else. She was halfway down the hall when she heard a faint knock on her door. She swallowed hard knowing the only possible person that it could be. _What excuse did he give his fiancée this time?_ Renee thought as she walked to the door and opened it slightly.

"Hi.''

"What are you doing here Roman?'' Renee said not so pleasantly. She kept the door slighty opened for the most part, letting him know she wasn't exactly excited to see him.

"I guess you've talked to Dean about what happened earlier.'' his voice was low but still deep.

Renee's body couldn't help but react to the sexiness of that voice. She shifted the weight from her right leg to the left. _Geez calm yourself down woman! Remember, you're mad at him! _

Roman smirked when he noticed Renee's body language. He knew what it meant. It amazed him how he could affect her in such a way. "Can I please come in?''

"I don't think that's a good idea.''

"Renee please, I know I did wrong and I'm going to apologize to Dean. Just let me apologize to you first.''

"We agreed that we would stay away from each other. What happened to that agreement?'' Renee raised an eyebrow at him.

"I simply can't follow it baby girl.'' he pushed the door open, making the Canadian swallowed hard as she was forced to step back. Closing the door shoot with his foot, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, hard. Renée immediately melted in his arms as his tongue entered her mouth so slowly and smoothly. She held onto his biceps as the kiss intensified. Roman pulled away, already breathing heavy. "I know it's selfish but dammit Renée, I don't want any other man to have you.'' he breathed and kissed her again. "You're mine, no matter what's going on around us.'' he kissed her again. Reaching behind her, he cupped her ass before lifting her off the ground so she could wrapper her legs around his waist, and her arms around his waist. He walked them over to the couch and laid Renee down gently.

Roman peeled his shirt off and Renee's eyes widened. It's not like she hasn't seen it all before but she never thought she would see him like this again after they agreed to stay away from each other. "What are you doing?'' she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm apologizing.'' he leaned down and kissed her again.

_So much for staying away from each other._

**REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Why are you doing this?'' Renée stood up off the couch and started putting her clothes back on. If she wasn't guilty enough before, she was now.

"What?'' Roman sat up and pulled his hair back and tied it into a ponytail. He remained seated after that.

"This. Why did you come here, you know it's wrong. You should be in Florida, with Jessica. Our agreement Roman...'' she shook her head and sat back down, as far away from him as she could. The Canadian knew it wasn't all his fault. She blamed herself as well. After all, she did accept his "apology"

"I told you that I can't follow that agreement.''

"Well you're gonna have to!'' Renee snapped. "We can't be doing this while Jessica is in the home you share with her, while in her pregnant status.'' Renee saw Roman scooting closer to her from the corner of her eye; making her nervous all over again. Her heart raced a bit.

"I can't really explain this Renée. It's like, I feel guilty about the fact that I don't feel guilty, if that makes any sense.'' he began to nibble on her ear as he placed a hand on her thigh. ''I know this is wrong but you know as well as I do that it _feels_ right.''

"That's not the point.'' she scooted away from him again.

"How do you feel about Dean?'' he asked out of the blue.

"Roman stop. You know he's a great friend of mine. I shouldn't even be giving you any explanation. Just, put your clothes back on and leave.'' she stood up and walked into the kitchen. She heard foot steps behind her and turned around to see Roman walking into the kitchen, with only his boxers on.

"Why did you faint?'' he asked softly.

"My blood sugar was low, that's all.'' Renee was getting annoyed with his random questions.

"And you're okay now right?'' a concerned tone in his voice. Renée just nodded.

"Fine, all I can give you is that I'll try to stay away from you.''

"Try? What do you mean try? You have to even if you don't want to.''

"I don't have to do anything.'' he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately. Renée tried to push him away but like always, her body was betraying her. She kissed him back and took the initiative to deepen the kiss; it didn't last long though. "Especially since you don't want me to stay away either.'' he continued as he pulled away. "I'm leaving now but I'm not promising you that I won't come back. This is too good of a feeling Renee. I love you.'' he pecked her lips and walked back to the living room and got fully clothed. Once he did, he grabbed his things and headed for the door.

"I love you too but please take care of that family of yours. They...they need you more at the moment. Please, try your hardest.'' Renee whispered. The tears began to fall. She was practically begging the man she loved to stay away. Call her crazy but that's she just wasn't the kind of person to be "the other woman". She realized it was pretty much late since the damage had already been done on the couch minutes ago but still. She wouldn't allow for that to happen again, no matter what he said and what they felt.

Roman didn't respond and just exited the apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Once Roman landed back in Florida, he rapidly got his bags and took a cab to his house. Before the cab could arrive directly in front of his house, he could have sworn he saw a car pull out of the driveway of his house. Once there he shrugged it off and figured that he had seen by mistake. He entered the two-story house and was immediately greeted with a hug by Jessica. He expected her to be in bed, considering it was pretty early in the morning. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged back.

"So glad you made it home. It took that long to find your bags?''

"Yeah, you know how it is in airports with the luggage and stuff. They completely misplaced mine but good thing they were able to find it.'' Roman lied right through his teeth.

"Well good. Janelle and I missed you. This little one as well.'' she rubbed her still, flat stomach.

"Yeah, I missed you guys too. I'm going up to see Janelle. You should get some sleep.'' Jessica nodded and pecked his lips before he walked up the stairs and entered his daughter's room. Walking in, he smiled at the sight of his daughter sleeping so peacefully. He sat beside her on the bed and stroked her cheek lightly. She began to squirm and opened up her eyes slowly. Sitting up and realizing who was in front of her, she perked up.

"Daddy!'' she swung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hi baby. I missed you.'' he hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too daddy. Mommy and the baby missed you too. Oh, wanna see what I drew?''

"Sure, show me.''

Janelle jumped off the bed and ran to her little desk on the other side of the room. She came back with a paper in her hand. "Look, it's you, me, mommy and the new baby. Do you like it?''

Roman immediately flushed with guilt as he looked over the picture that his daughter drew. Maybe Renée was right. He had to take care of his family and keep his distance. It seemed easy to do now but once he was in Renee's presence, all of it flew out the window. The Samoan was torn to say the least and now, looking into his daughter's eyes, he realized he had to do it instead of just trying. It had to be done, for everyone's sake.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the support for this story. It's very much appreciated! I know it's been pretty crazy already but this is only the beginning ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter. Do you guys think Roman will keep his word this time?**

**REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few weeks, Roman had stayed true to his promise and stayed away from Renée. It was eating him up inside but he knew what he was doing was right, even though it didn't feel like it. He took Jessica to her first appointments and spent more time with his daughter. After finishing up with smackdown tapings, he was always tempted to buy a ticket and fly to New York. He was thankful that he had Dean and Seth there to keep him in check. He didn't know what he would have done if his stable mates didn't forgive him. They were like brothers though, so they had each other backs and vowed to not disrespect each other in any way.

It was pretty hard for both Renée and Roman to be working in the same company. They unfortunately had to pass by each other sometimes and the awkwardness was at an all-time high. The Canadian couldn't even admit to herself how many times she's been wanting to run into Roman's arms and kiss him with endless passion. She missed his touch, his deep voice and those breathtaking grey eyes looking right into her hazel ones.

It had only been a couple of weeks but Renée was already vulnerable and just all around feeling sad and lonely. She would get to her apartment and would realize there was not going to be anyone knocking on her door minutes after; like Roman had done twice before. She spent most of her time focusing on her job, working out, and just doing stuff around her place to keep herself busy. It had been a while since she had gone out anywhere so she accepted when Dean offered to take her out for dinner with a couple of friends. Dean was being such a good friend through it all and always offered to help and distract her. The Canadian was thankful to have Dean in her life.

After finishing up with Smackdown, Renée flew to Las Vegas instead of her home in New York. Her and Dean decided that it was best to have the dinner in Vegas since that was where Dean's friends lived. She had gotten a hotel room even though Dean insisted she stayed at his place. Renée turned the offer down and thought it was better to just get a hotel. She was currently getting ready, finishing up the last of her make up. She heard her phone go off and grabbed it, finding a text from Roman on the screen. She sighed and opened it up.

Roman: _Dean told me you guys are having dinner in Vegas. Have a good time. I know he's been helping you out and stuff. Umm, I'm not exactly sure why I'm texting you but just...have fun I guess and be careful._

Renée furrowed her eyebrows at the text. That was the first type of communication that Roman had done in weeks. It was quite ironic that it was on the same night that she's having dinner with Dean. The blonde rolled her eyes realizing the meaning of the text. Roman was jealous, even though he shouldn't be. She really hoped they would not go back to square 1. Renée knew that she had to do something drastic in order to get Roman out of her life for good. She just wasn't sure what, yet. She pressed the "reply" button and typed away.

Renée: _I don't know why you're texting me either but since you did, thanks for wishing me a good time. I plan on it. Oh, and another thing, stop being jealous of Dean. No need to be. He's a great friend like I've mentioned many time. Plus, you've got your family. Please Roman, don't text me again._

She sighed and decided to turn her cellphone off. Just in time, there was a knock on the door right when she finished getting ready. She grabbed her purse and answered the door, seeing Dean standing there with a smile on his face.

"Ready?'' Dean asked. He couldn't help but realize how good Renée looked in that black dress she was wearing. It hung just above her knees, showing off those legs. The U.S. Champion couldn't control himself and bit his lip at the sight of the beautiful blonde.

"Yup, let's go.'' Renée smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her. Dean was wearing the usual; jeans, a shirt under his black sweater, along with a cap covering his messy hair. Renée still thought he looked good though. There was no doubt that Dean was an attractive man and even Renée had to admit that.

"You look really nice.'' Dean mentioned as they stepped into the elevator.

"Thank you. So do you.''

"Stop lying.'' Dean chuckled.

"I'm not lying. You always look great in whatever you're wearing.'' _Did I just say that? Oh crap. _Renée was surprised with the words that came out of her own mouth. In reality, she was just being honest.

Dean just smiled. "Well thanks. Back at ya.''

Dean introduced Renée to his friends once they got to the restaurant that also contained a bar. The dinner had gone underway and they were having a great time. All four made great conversation and Renée was getting along with Deans' friends easily. For the first time in a while, Renée actually felt stress-free and light. She wasn't thinking about Roman and was focusing on what was going on with him. "Waiter, can I have another beer please?''

"Umm, maybe you should slow down on the beer don't ya think?'' Dean was concerned that she was drinking too much.

"Dean it's barely my third one.'' Renée giggled.

"I know but still. That's the last one for you alright?''

'What ever you say Mr. Ambrose.'' Renee was feeling fine. She wasn't 100% content but she wasn't drunk either. One more beer wouldn't hurt. _I need this in order to forget. Even if it's only for a couple of hours._

"Let's take a picture you guys.'' One of Dean's friends suggested. He held up his cellphone and snapped a sideways photo of the four of them.

Once the dinner was over, Dean drove Renée back to the hotel On the way there, Renée was talkative and it sounded like she had a great time. Which Dean was happy about. Whenever he could get her in a good mood, it made him feel good inside.

"I had so much fun Dean thank you. You're friends are hilarious! The food was great and everything.''

"No problem. I'm glad you had a great time. That was the idea.'' he glanced at her and smiled before focusing back on the road. They got to the hotel rather quickly and Dean decided to walk her up since she wasn't completely sober.

"Dean I'm not even drunk. Seriously, I'm fine.''

"I know but I just want to make sure you make it into your hotel room alright.''

"Thanks for caring as much as you do Dean.'' Renée said softly as they reached the door of her room. She realized just how good of a person Dean really is. She felt bad because other people didn't have that impression about him. Due to his past, people thought he was an asshole who didn't have a care in the world. Renée already knew that wasn't true but it was convinced to her even more now.

"Well I better head home. Are you stay in Vegas or leaving?''

"I figured I'd stay until Monday. I don't want to travel back and forth.'' Dean nodded and it grew silent.

"Umm alright well see ya.''

"Wait.'' Renee reached for his arm. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled. He had really great eyes. Not as hypnotizing as Roman's but they were still affective in their own right. "Come inside.'' she said suddenly.

Dean was shocked by her request. She actually wanted him to go inside her hotel room. Right away, Dean knew he couldn't do that. He wouldn't forgive himself if he couldn't control himself and made a move on Renée. Roman probably wouldn't forgive him either. He shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm going to head home. You should get some sleep.''

"Dean please. You have no idea how lonely I have felt lately. I just want somebody to be there. Please. You've helped me in so many ways. Help me like this too.'' she begged almost desperately. "Just until I fall asleep. Then you can leave.''

The U.S. Champion could hear the urgency in her voice. He eventually gave in and hoped nothing regrettable happened. They walked inside and Renée headed for the restroom to change. Dean sat on the couch and took his sweater off, leaving him in his T-Shirt. He leaned back on the couch and looked at the ceiling. He knew his feeling for Renée were growing rapidly and he felt like shit because of it. He had promised Roman that nothing was going on and now, he found himself urging to kiss her every time she was near him. How bad of a brother could he be? His head snapped up when he heard the restroom door open. She had on sweatpants and a t-shirt on.

Renee joined him on the couch and smiled. "Thanks for staying for a while Dean. I do appreciate it.''

''Don't mention it.'' Dean smiled but then frowned when he noticed Renee's demeanour change. 'What's the matter?'' she just sighed and he eventually catched on. "You're remembering him again aren't you?'' he asked in a disappointed tone. Renee nodded and looked into his blue eyes.

_Maybe this is it_. Renee thought. _Maybe Dean is what I need in order to forget. It sounds horrible but maybe that's the solution. He's fairly attractive obviously and is super sweet. _"Dean can I ask you something?''

"Sure, what is it?''

"Kiss me?''

**REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

Dean just stared at her, trying to make sense of what she just said. He shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, what did you ask me?''

Renée looked at his lips and repeated herself. "I said, kiss me.'' She scooted closer to him.

"I can't.'' _No matter how much I want to. _Dean thought to himself.

"Why not?''

"You know why Renée.''

"C'mon Dean, just one kiss. I need someone right now and you're the only one that can help me. Forget about Roman like I'm trying to do. He has his fiancée and I'm sure he's kissed her recently. He has no right in telling me what to do. He never had that right to begin with. Please Dean.'' Renée looked at him with a pleading look in her eye.

Dean was grateful that he had the chance to kiss the beauty right before him but he didn't like under what circumstances it was happening by. It wasn't happening because Renée wanted kiss him. She just wanted to forget about the Samoan and ease her pain of not having him by her side. On the flip side, Dean's feelings for Renée were so strong that he was willing to do anything to make her happy; or at least content. He figured that this could be the only way to do it. Be there for her in a way that she saw differently. She was asking, no, pleading for him to help her so that's what he was going to do.

The dirty blonde leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He felt a rush of excitement running through his body; even though he did know that she wasn't feeling the same.

Renee wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt Dean deepen the kiss. She could feel his pouty lips against hers. The feeling, it was something she couldn't explain. It wasn't about feelings though. It was about forgetting and that's exactly what Dean was helping her do. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and she responded. Her mind becoming clear and her body relaxing at the moment.

Dean could feel her relax in his arms and in that moment, he knew he was doing what he was supposed to. In sudden movement, Dean felt Renée place her hands on his chest and push him down on the couch. She straddled him and the deep kiss continued. Dean pulled away though. "Renée no...too far.''

"No it isn't.'' she panted. "Dean, please just do this for me.'' she kissed him again, hard and with urgency. Dean was not sure how things would develop in the next couple of seconds but he had to along with it. For the sake of Renée's sanity.

* * *

"Baby, where are you going?'' Jessica walked into the bedroom and saw her fiancé grabbing his car keys.

"I'm going to the gym for a while.'' Roman grabbed his gym bag next. Lately, Roman had spent a lot of time at the gym. It was the only way that he could clear his mind of Renée. He regretted texting her the night before, wishing her a good time with Dean. She hit the jackpot when she accused him of being jealous. Despite knowing that Dean was only helping her, he still felt uneasy. Dean wasn't exactly a guy that could control his urges so he wasn't so confident. Renee had asked him not to text her anymore so he decided that's what he would do. He just had to text her because he hadn't heard from her in weeks. In the future, he might have to deal with the fact that he can't communicate with her in any way.

"You seem to be going to the gym a lot lately. When you're home, you're either at the gym or you want alone time with Janelle. I mean, I get it but it seems like you don't want to be around me.'' Jessica frowned.

"That's not...true.'' Roman shook his head. I'm sorry if it seems that way; it wasn't intentional. How are you feeling?'' he approached her and rubbed her small baby bump.

"Alright I guess. There's just one thing.'' she smiled up at him.

"What?''

Jessica stood on her toes and kissed Roman gently before pulling away. "I'm in need of something that only you can give me.'' she said seductively as she ran her hands up and down his chest and midsection.

_Fuck! I forgot that pregnant women get horny all the time! _Roman thought. He swallowed hard, realizing what would happen next. Ever since he slept with Renée for the first time, he hadn't touched Jessica in that way. There was no way that he could get out of this without her suspecting that something was wrong. At the same time, maybe this could also be help so he could forget about Renée. And then her hormones, oh God no! Roman dropped his gym bag and kissed her deeply. The feeling wasn't nearly as good as when he kissed Renée but it wasn't so unpleasant either. She was still the mother of his children so he loved her to some degree; just not as his fiancée anymore.

Jessica deepened the kiss and at the same time, reached behind herself to unzip her dress. She pulled the straps down and the dress fell in a heap around her feet. She stepped out of it then placed Roman's hands on her hips. Hesitantly, Roman walked them over to the bed and gently laid her down.

"I need you so badly baby. Please.'' she whispered.

Roman internally sighed before nodding in response. He kissed her before discarding of all his clothes.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's**** notes: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while! My computer crashed so I decided to update on my phone! Hope you guys are stil interested in the story! Enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

Once Monday Night RAW came along, Roman, Dean and Renee were feeling guilty and it was showing. Dean was probably the one feeling the worst. He slept with his best friend's true love. Sure, Renee practically begged him but that didn't mean he had to say yes. Despite the fact that he enoyed it a lot, there was still guilt there. So many times, he assured Roman that there was nothing going on. That wasn't the case anymore. How was he supposed to face Roman now? Dean had no idea. The only thing he could think of was how good it felt to be inside Renee. It made him feel worse inside but he couldn't help it.

Roman on the other hand was conflicted. He knew there was nothing wrong with sleeping with his fiancee but he was doing it for the wrong reasons. In a way, he was lying and leading her on; making her think he was doing it because he was in love with her. Which wasn't the case. Guilt flashed through his vains as he remembered how he managed to cum during sex with his fiancee. He thought about Renee. It was so wrong but that was the only way he could get spent inside her. Jessica didn't even turn him on anymore. Knowing that a child was growing inside of her didn't make things easy either. Roman felt like such an asshole and he was justified in his mind. What would Renee think about this? Would she even care? What about his stable mates? Roman didn't want his partners to think of him as a man whore because he wasn't. He just had to do what he had to do.

The Samoan was the first one to arrive inside their private locker room. As he got his ring gear ready, he grabbed his cellphone and called Jessica. He wanted to check in on Janelle but the phone line was busy. He redialed and again, it was busy. It was pretty weird because Jessica never talked on the phone much. She didn't speak to her family so who was she talking to at this time? Roman shrugged and decided to call her later on. His head snapped up when he heard someone enter the locker room. It was Dean. "Sup dude." Roman greeted.

"Sup." Dean answered simply without making eye contact. He walked over to his locker and started to get his ring gear ready.

"You alright bro?" Roman immediately noticed Dean's strange behavior. What was wrong with him? After Dean assured him that he was fine, Roman asked something that he was curious about since he hadn't spoken to Renee in weeks. "How's Renee doing?"

Dean stopped what he was doing but still didn't look at Roman. "She's good, being distracted lately. We've been hanging out with my friends a lot lately. She seems to like them a lot and vice versa. Looks like she has a lot of fun with them." he cleared his throat. _I've also distracted her by sleeping with her. _Dean thought. He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid.

"So she's been in Vegas more often?" Roman swallowed hard when Dean nodded. He highly doubted that Renee stayed at a hotel. She obviously stayed with Dean. He didn't know what to think of that. He knew for sure there was nothing going on but it still made him feel uneasy. The only thing he liked was that Renee was getting distracted. Despite that, it got him alittle worried. Was she forgetting him that easily? What was Dean doing that got him off Renee's mind so easily? He had no idea but he was curious. And who better to ask than Renee herself. Seth entered the locker room so Roman and Dean ended the conversation.

After RAW was over, Renee quickly grabbed her things and was heading towards the exit. She wanted to avoid seeing anybody. Roman and especially Dean. The blonde felt so bad for manipulating Dean into sleeping with her. Renee was no idiot and was aware of how Dean felt. After she kissed him, she actually felt emotion behind his kisses. That only meant that Dean actually had feelings for her. That only made Renee feel even worse. The thing was, sleeping with Dean did help ease her mind but it wouldn't last. Once Dean left her presence in anyway, her mind went back to being invaded by Roman. In that case, was Renee ready to let Dean go? He was really helping her for the most part and the blonde didn't know if she wanted that help to stop.

After leaving the arena, Renee grabbed a rental car and headed to the next city for smackdown. It took a couple hours but she finally arrived at her hotel. After grabbing her key card from the front desk, she headed inside her room and went straight for a shower. She was contemplating on whether to call Dean or not. After exiting her shower and getting dressed in comfortable clothes, she sat on the bed and debated on whether to contact Dean. The Canadian got startled when there was a knock on the door. Instantly, she figured who it was. She walked to the door and opened it, already assuming who it was. "Dea-" her eyes widened. She did not expect _him _to be in front of her. "Roman..." she whispered.

"Why would Dean be here? At your hotel room?" Roman asked curiously. He stepped inside the hotel room and closed the door. "What is he doing to you Renee?" He saw how confused she looked aso he elaborated. "What is Dean doing that has you so distracted huh? What is it that is making you forget about me so easily?" Roman stepped forward and held onto her hips. He pulled her closer and they both felt the heat. Renee shook her head and tried to step out of his embrace. Roman tightened his grip though. "Am I really that easy to forget baby? Please tell me that's not the case."

Roman sounded so desperate for an answer and Renee had no idea what to say. Her breath hitched when Roman leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I know it's hard but please don't forget about me. At least not permanantely baby, please." he mumbled against her lips. He deepened the kiss before pulling away. "Keep hanging with Dean if you want but don't forget about me forever." Roman whispered one last time before leaving the hotel room.

Before the tears could even begin to fall, Renee abandoned her room and went to Dean's. She knocked and Dean opened up immediately. He saw the look in her eyes and sighed knowing what it meant. Once again, Dean's feelings for Renee were being taken advantage of but Dean was letting it happen. He let her in and she immediately clashed her lips on his after he closed the door. Dean led them to the bed despite being hesitant. "Please." the blonde whispered. The Ohioan nodded and began to shower her with open mouthed kisses; Renee's mind clearing once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Since it's been a while since I've updated, please review so I know you guys are still interested in the story lol. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why are you letting me do this to you?" Renee rested her head on Dean's bare chest. She stroked his abdomen as they spoke. The blonde knew it was partly her fault as well but Dean was letting it happen so easily.

"Don't ask questions that you already know the answers to Renee." Dean ran his fingers up and down Renee's arm. Her soft skin felt so good under his touch. "When you love someone, you do everything in your power to make them happy, no matter what. That's what I'm doing. Even if I have to sacrifice my own feelings for your content."

Renee looked up at Dean while resting her chin on his right pec. "You love me?" she suspected he had feelings for her but never imagined that he loved her. Dean nodded in response and she felt bad. "I'm sorry Dean. I shouldn't be using you like this." Renee shook her head and attempted to get off the bed but Dean stopped her. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her softly.

"It's working though isn't it?" Dean mumbled against her lips. "Don't feel bad because I'm making myself available to you. Whatever you need, I'm willing to give it to you."

"No Dean."

"You need me Renee and you know it. I know you only see me as a friend despite the fact that we're sleeping together. I'm helping you here so why won't you let me continue? I repeat, I'm willing to do this so you shouldn't feel bad. Do you really want to stop this?" Dean knew he was only hurting himself the more he talked but he couldn't help it. He wasn't ready to stop giving Renee what she needed.

Renee sat up and straddled him. She bit her lip and knew the answer. She couldn't. As long as Roman was with that fiancee of his, she needed Dean and didn't want to let him go. As a response, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Tongue twisted together and with that, Dean knew this would not be over for a while.

After finishing up with Smackdown, Roman took a plane back home. He had the urge to fly to New York but he stopped himself for numerous reasons. For one, she was probably not even there. Most likely she was in Vegas with Dean again. Roman groaned at the thought. He understood that Dean was helping her but he thought Dean was getting a little too close to her.. Not to mention the rumors about them dating were increasing due to them hanging out so much. Roman didn't like it but he knew Dean just wanted to help.

The Samoan cleared his mind before entering his house. He walked in and instantly heard yelling from upstairs. "Jessica?" he called out as he walked up the stairs. It was almost 2 a.m. in the morning. Who was she talking to; most importantly, who was she yelling at? Roman entered their bedroom and Jessica was indeed on the phone. "Jes?"

As soon as she heard his voice, she hung up the phone and smiled innocently. "Baby, you're home."

"Yeah, who were talking to and why were you yelling? You could have woken up Janelle." Roman looked at her suspiciously. There was definitely something strange going on.

Jessica bit her lip and looked away. "It was just a wrong number babe. They were arguing ith me but it was nothing of importance. She attempted to kiss him but Roman stepped back.

"Are you lying to me Jessica? You know I can't stand a liar." Roman said sternly.

"No I'm not lying! You don't trust me do you?" Jessica started to cry and she wrapped her arms around Roman. Her hormones were kicking in and Roman knew it which is why he let the conversation go. He rubbed her back and assured her that he trusted her. Jessica instantly perked up and kissed him. She guided them to the bed and Roman groaned internally. Laying her gently on the bed, he stripped her easily out of her dress and underwear. Roman swallowed hard as he entered her slowly. He closed his eyes shut as he started moving and heard her moan beneath him. To stop her from moaning, he kissed her as he continued to carefully thrust inside her. Renee instantly popped in his dark mind and a few thrusts later, he came. After knowing that Jessica had her orgasm as well, he pulled out and headed for the restroom.

Once he closed the door, Jessica put her dress back on and grabbed her phone before exiting the room and walking down stairs. She dialed back the most recent incoming number on her phone. "I'm warning you to leave me alone." she said sternly but in a whisper. "Stop calling me! I don't want to hear your voice again! You're going to mess everything up for me, fuck off!" Jessica quickly hung up and headed back upstairs. This person needed to leave her alone. If they didn't, everything would go downhill and she would not let that happen.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter, we'll be fast forwarding in time a bit. Just a heads up!**


	14. Chapter 14

As each day passed, Jessica was acting more and more suspicious. Roman however was oblivious to it because his mind was constantly filled by thoughts of Renee. Besides that, he was also working real hard in his new feud against Evolution. Himself, Dean, and Seth had been working real hard and focusing on that historic feud. Roman was so swamped that he didn't even notice Jessica's strange behavior anymore.

Dean and Renee were just doing the usual. Renee spent more time in Vegas than in her own home. They would go out, have a great time and then end up having sex once they got to Dean's apartment. Roman was of course always in Renee's mind but being with Dean made it harmless. They got closer and Renee had to admit that things were going alright. That wouldn't last though.

Renee stood backstage and watched as The Shield got beat down by Evolution. Renee frowned as she watched on. She knew it was part of the script but it still sucked to see them get beat up like that. Renee had gone crazy the night before when they beat Evolution at Extreme Rules. Once they had gone backstage, Dean left his teammates and met with Renee who gave him a passionate kiss. It made Dean feel good that she was watching. Sure, it was probably because of Roman but it was also because of him.

The blonde gasped as she continued to watch. They zoomed in on Roman who was coughing up blood. That was obviously not supposed to happen. Renee looked in horror as they kept the camera on Roman. It looked like he was realy struggling. Well, all three of them were but Roman looked the most beat up. The Canadian was so nervous for Roman. Once they got out of the ring and walked backstage, Renee left the locker room quickly, her heart pounding against her chest.

She saw them entering the backstage area and Renee flew into Roman's arms. She was so scared that all she wanted was to make sure he was okay. "Oh my god Roman! Are you okay?" She held onto him tightly.

Roman coughed as he hugged her back. "I'm fine Renee. I just have to go the doctor's room real quick." He let go of her and walked away. Renee wiped the tears away and turned back to Dean and Seth.

"Go see if he's okay." Dean said. Renee looked at him confused. "Just...go check on him. You know you want to." Dean nodded. The blonde sniffled as she walked in the direction of the doctor's room. She knew that she probably hurt Dean's feelings by going directly to Roman but she did it before she could react.

Entering the room, she noticed Roman laying down on one of the beds. She appoached him and sat down next to the bed. "I thought you would stay with Dean." Roman spoke softly.

"He told me to come check on you. He knows..."

"Knows what?"

"Obviously that I got scared, that I care about you...and love you."

"Of course he knows. For some reason, he's doing everything in his power so you will forget me completely." Roman looked away from her.

Renee looked down at her lap due to the fact that she knew exactly why Dean was doing it. She could never tell Roman the truth though. He would beat Dean apart. "I could never forget about you completely Roman. You know that." Renee whispered and grasped Romans chin. She turned his head so he could look at her. They locked eyes as Renee stood up and leaned forward. She didn't care where they were right now. Their lips connected for the first time in a long time. Roman deepened the kiss as he slithered his tongue inside Renee mouth. Thank goodness that he washed his mouth out completely before she had entered the room.

Renee moaned lightly as she sat on the bed, while they continued to kiss deeply. Finally, she pulled away for some needed air. "I miss you." she whispered as she rested her forehead on his.

"I miss you too." Roman looked deeply into her eyes. He kissed the bridge of her nose, sighed, and closed his eyes. It felt so good to have Renee this close to him again. "Are you heading to Vegas again tonight?" Renee nodded and he sighed. "Why don't we go back to your place in New York instead."

"Roman...I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Roman spoke low as he nibbled on her neck.

"Because, the idea is to stay away from you, not get closer."

"Why are you here right now then?"

"Because I was just worried about you. You need to go back home...and take care of-"

"No." Roman interrupted her. "She'll be fine. Please, let me go with you. I can't help it. I need you so badly and I know you need me." Roman kissed her again, this time, roughly. Finally, Renee gave in and nodded because Roman was right. She needed and wanted him so bad.

Upon leaving the doctor's room, Renee made her way to the divas locker room to grab her things. On the way there, she bumped into Dean. "How is he?"

"Fine. The bleeding stopped and they cleaned out his mouth."

"Well that's a relief. So, are you ready to get out of here?" Dean instantly noticed that Renee was nervous. "What?" Renee didn't say anything. At this point, she didn't have to; Dean knew exactly what was going on. "You're leaving with him aren't you?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Dean..."

"Why would you do that? You're supposed to stay away from him Renee! Not the opposite! Why am I even wasting my time with you then? Why am I even trying?" Dean raised his voice. He was pissed off that she was going to spend the night with Roman. Everything he had done in the past was for nothing. She was going back to him when she vowed to stay away. He was so angry and he began to rub his chest back and forth with the palm of his hand.

"Dean please don't be mad at me." Renee's bottom lip quivered. She's never seen Dean so mad at her before. She reached for his hand but he stepped back.

"How can you expect me not be mad Renee?! You know what, whatever. Go ahead and go." Dean walked away in a fury. He should have known this was going to happen; he practically asked for it though. Now, he was the one hurting, and bad.


	15. Chapter 15

During the flight to New York, Renee was really quiet and didn't say a word. The pain she heard in Dean's voice and the hurt she saw in his icy blue eyes were taunting her. The blonde felt horrible and almost begged Roman to fly home instead. She decided not to though because she knew she wouldn't be able to make it through the night alone. Besides that, she really wanted to be with Roman. She missed him and loved him. It had been a while and she needed him.

Roman frowned to himself at Renee's strange behavior. He thought she would be happy that he was flying home with her. That wasn't the case at all. He stroked her soft blonde hair as she rested her head on his chest and rested her eyes a bit. The Samoan began to remember how Dean was acting towards him back in the locker room. Seth had been concerned for his health and asked if he was okay. Dean however didn't say anything. The former U.S. champion didn't even look him in the eye.

Roman figured that Dean was pissed because Renee was sort of taking a step back in the process she made by staying away from. It had to be that and nothing else. Roman had shrugged it off and made a mental note to talk to Dean whenever he had a chance.

The former tag team champion got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the announcement that they arrived in New York. After grabbing their stuff, Roman and Renee headed to Renee's apartment. Once they got there, they placed their stuff off to the side and went straight to the bedroom. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Roman asked as he striped out his shirt.

"Huh? I'm fine." Renee said. She took her shoes off and unzipped her jeans before pulling them off. She reached for her blouse and peeled it off as well.

Roman studied her face before talking again. "If you're tired we don't have-"

"No, I'm fine. I need you and want you." Renee smiled as she approached him. "Need some help?" Renee tugged on the waistband of his jeans. Roman chucked before nodding in response. To his surprise, Renee dropped to her knees in front of him. She looked up at him and gave him a wicked smile while she unzipped his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxer briefs. She licked her lips when she saw how hard he already was.

Slowly, Renee wrapped her thin lips around his thick cock and immeditely began to suck him off. In that moment, every thought in both their minds were washed away. Roman tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he felt the head of his dick touch the back of Renee's throat. He couldn't believe that he was already close. He hooked his hands under Renee's arms and pulled her back up. "You drive me insane." He growled and kissed her roughly. "I fuckin love you so much." He kissed her again, shoving his tongue inside her mouth.

Renee moaned as Roman kissed her roughly and held her tightly. She loved it when he took control like that. She felt him reach behind her and unclasp her bra. Her nipples immediately hardened as he kneeded her breasts with his large hands. Before she knew it, she landed flat on her back, onto the bed.

"Take those off." Roman demanded, referring to her panties. Renee was already incredibly wet as she took off her panties and threw them on th floor. A moan escaped her mouth when Roman got on the bed and crawled up her body, placing open mouth kisses on every inch of her body. He had skipped her wet womanhood though and she groaned. "I love you." he whispered in a softer tone.

"I love you too." Renee responded as she kissed his neck.

Roman smiled before getting off of her. He sat next to her and rested his back on the backboard of the bed. He patted his lap and Renee immediately straddled him. They kissed passionately as Roman held onto her hips. The Canadian could feel the tip of his cock poking at her entrance. While still kissing, she grabbed his thick length and guided it to her entrance. She lowered herself into him and they both gave out long moans. Roman grabbed her by the neck and pulled her forward.

"Move." he mumbled against her lips. Renee rapidly began to move up and down as they kept their faces, and especially their lips close. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued. Up and down, then in circular motions. They turned each other on so easily that they were close already. Renee moaned and increased her pace as Roman dug his fingers on her hips more tightly. "Fuck baby, you feel so good." he kised her neck and she shivered as he licked right underneath her pulse.

Moans, groans, and their names filled the room as they both climaxed sharply. This had probably been the fastest session they've ever had. Renee got off his lap and laid down on the bed. Nothing could be heard except their deep breaths. "Again." Roman whispered.

"Again?" Renee lifted her head and turned to look at him in disbelief.

Roman chuckled and moved to hover over her. "You know I can go all night baby." he spread her legs and began to rub her clit slowly. To Renee's surprise, she felt herself getting wet all over again. This man really did everything right.

Back in Florida, Jessica had gotten a text by Roman saying he had media to do elsewhere the next day and didn't know when he would get home. She decided to sleep on the couch anyways because for some reason, it felt comfortable when she slept a certain way. Her sleep got interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Jessica immediately knew who it was. She held onto her baby bump as she walked to the door and opened it. "What do you want?"

"To talk obviously."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "We have nothing to talk about. Now get out. I don't want to argue with you; my daughter is sleeping upstairs."

"Not my problem. We can't hide this forever you know. He's going to find out sooner or later and it's going to be hell."

"No he won't because you are going to stay away! You won't say shit and neither will I. I won't let my marriage get ruined."

"Sweetheart, your marriage is already ruined. It got ruined by you, me, and other people. The multiple bombs haven't even dropped yet. Call me when your water breaks because _I _deserve to be there. Until then, I'll leave you alone but I'll continue to send people to check up on you when he's not here. I mean, I care more about you and the pregnancy than he does. Yet, you want me gone and want him to stay? You're unbelievable you know."

"I'm not going to call you for shit! Shut up and get out!" Jessica slammed the door shut once her uninvited guest stepped out.

In Las Vegas, Dean stopped by a liquor store before finally arriving home. He collapsed on the couch and cracked open the bottle of whiskey that he had bought. He also lit up a cigarette. The nicotine satisfied him and so did the strong alcohol. He planned on washing away the pain the only way he knew how. Knowing he had to go back to wrestle in a couple days, he hoped himself that he didn't over do it. Knowing that his bedroom would only bring back memories of Renee, he stayed on the couch all night until he eventually passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

"I thought you were going to leave me alone! Why are you calling me?" The next morning, Jessica woke up to her cellphone ringing and no surprise, it was _him _again.

"Just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm not a baby that you have to check on every second." Jessica rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"True, you're not a baby but you are carrying one. You're carrying mine."

"Shut up! You know, I'm not sure why you are so comfortable right now. If Roman were to find out the truth, which he won't; you would be screwed too. You would be losing just as much as I would so why are you so anxious for him to find out? We're going to be on the same boat."

"Because you want to keep me away from my child just so you can keep your little family together. I'm sorry but at the end of the day, that is my child Jessica. No matter what the circumstances were, that's my baby! It's not like your relationship is going to survive anyways." he said in a certain tone that made Jessica concerned.

"What do you mean?" Jessica was beginning to think that this guy knew something that she didn't. She for sure didn't like that tone.

"No worries. I don't want to say anything that will upset you. It wouldn't be good for your pregnancy."

Jessica was about to respond but she heard someone fumbling with the door knob of the front door and knew it was Roman. "I gotta go, he's here." she hung up and put on a wide smile as her fiance walked through the door. "Hey! How was your media appearances?"

"They went fine. Where's Janelle?"

"Still sleeping." Jessica smiled. That smile quickly faded when she noticed something on Roman's neck. It looked like a bruise. "What's this?" she touched his neck then crossed her arms.

Roman bit his lip but didn't panick. "It happened in the ring. You've seen how crazy it gets in there. I'm going to sleep for a while, I'm tired." Roman walked up the stairs and took a deep breath.

Jessica began to wonder if Roman was lying. _Could he be cheating on me? He's been acting strange and didn't even ask how I was feeling. _Jessica scowled at the thought of Roman being with another women. Her scowl formed into a wide smile. _Nah, he would never cheat on me. He thinks this baby is his. He would never betray me._

During the past week, Renee tried to call Dean but it would go straight to voicemail. The blonde didn't give up though. She kept calling but it continued to not ring at all. Renee didn't blame him for being pissed off. He helped her so much and it was for nothing in the end. For once, she felt guilty for having sex with Roman. It had nothing to do with Jessica this time. It was Dean. Renee felt so selfish for sleeping with Roman while Dean was hurting because of her. Renee really hoped she saw Dean soon because she wanted to make sure he was alright. She planned on apologizing as well; she just hoped it wasn't too late.

Entering the arena for RAW, Renee was given a copy of the script for the night. Once getting settled in the locker room, she scanned through the script and her eyes widened when it said she had to interview The Shield for Backstage Pass. On one side, she was hapy because she would finally se how Dean was doing. On the other side, she was nervous about all of them being around each other at the same time. She wasn't sure what mood Dean was in so she was dreading for the time she had to interview them.

Renee didn't appear on RAW but time still flew by. Before she knew it, she had to head to the spot where she had to interview the hounds of justice. The Canadian stood there, the microphone clutched to her hand as she waited for them to arrive. She was going over the questions one more time before she finally heard footsteps walking towards her. Biting her lip, Renee looked up to the three men walking towards her. She took her time observe them one by one. Seth looked like he was mad about something. Dean just looked like he could kill somone with the look in his eyes. Roman on the other hand looked content. He had a pretty straight face.

Renee sighed in relief to know that Dean was at least still in one piece. The interview had started and it was awkward to say the least. When it was Dean's turn to answer the question, he wouldn't look Renee in the eye. It made her feel worse knowing that he can't even look at her. Renee fucked up big time and she realized it. Dean finished talking and just stood back as Roman spoke and looked at Renee with those eyes that made her go crazy. After the interview was over, all four just stood there, not knowing what to say. Dean was the first to attempt to leave but Renee stopped him.

"Dean can I talk to you for a minute, please?" Renee asked and Dean merely nodded, still not looking at her. Roman gave them a skeptical look but left. Before waking away though, he mouthed to Renee that he would see her at the hotel in the next city. Renee shook her head, insinuating that she was going to get a room for herself. Roman sighed but nodded before finally leaving. She turned to Seth who was still standing there, looking at the ground; looking like he was in deep thought. "Seth?" Renee furrowed her eyebrows.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I'll be leaving now." Seth smiled at her before walking away. He walked into their private locker room and saw Roman packing his things. "What's that about?"

"I guess Dean's mad because I went to Renee's place last week. She wants apologize I'm assuming." Roman shrugged. "Although I don't know why she owes him that big of an apology or why he's that pissed off."

"After all that progress, you guys had sex again?" Seth looked at him curiously. Roman nodded in response. "Are you ever planning on leaving Jes for Renee?"

"Jes?" Roman furrowed his eyebrows.

"Uhh, yeah you know, Jessica." Seth walked over to his locker and began to pack his things as well.

"Oh umm, I honestly don't know man. It'll be tough to leave someone that I have two children with. After the new baby is born, I think things fall into place. All I know is that Renee is not disappearing from my life anytime soon."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, hopefully everything works out."

Back with Dean and Renee, she was pleading Dean to forgive her after he said no the first time. "Dean please, I am so sorry I hurt your feelings. Dean, I didn't mean to hurt you, please." Renee reached for his hand and surprisingly, he didn't pull away. " Please, I don't want to lose you as a friend. I realize that you helped me a lot and I appreaciate it. Believe me, I do. Sorry that I fucked up just please." Renee pleaded. She didn't know what else to say.

"It's too hard for me right now Renee. You know how I feel about you and it's going to take me time to accept the fact that I can't have you. I accept your apologize but I ask that you give me time and space." Dean whispered as he rubbed his chest with his free hand.

"I understand Dean. If you want space I'll give it to you. Thank you for accepting my apology. It means so much to me. I love you Dean."

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hearing Renee say that she loved him, actually hurt him because he knew she only meant as a friend. She loved him but wasn't in love with him. "Umm okay..." he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Can I just..." he stepped closer to her and cupped her face. Renee nodded. Dean leaned forward and kissed her one last time. He was torturing himself but he had to kiss her one last time. The kiss deepened but Dean pulled away. "Bye." he pecked her lips one last time before leaving to the locker room. He entered and Roman and Seth were ready to leave.

"Seth is riding with Cesaro. You and I are riding alone because I wanna talk to you. I'll wait for you." Roman said in a stern voice. He sat on the bench and crossed his arms.

Seth left the locker room and met up with Cesaro outside by their rental car. "Sup dude, ready to go? You're driving." Cesaro said as he shook hands with Seth.

"Yeah dude, let me just make a phone call before we leave." Seth pulled out his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart now.

* * *

**Author's Note: How will Roman and Dean's conversation go? Did Dean forgive Renee too easily? Will he be able to control his feelings? REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

Dean stepped out of the shower and quickly got changed. So many things were running through his mind. Why was Roman acting so cold towards him randomly? What did he want to talk about? Come to think of it, Dean felt stupid for even wondering. Of course it was going to be about Renee. He didn't know what Roman wanted to say to him. He had her back in his grasp and they seemed happy with their little affair. Dean finished getting dressed just in time, when Roman stepped back into the locker room.

"Change of plans, we're heading straight for the UK tour and skipping smackdown." Roman informed him without looking at him. "I texted Seth to tell him and he's going with Cesaro on a diferent flight. We'll talk on the plane. I'll wait for you outside." Roman exited the locker room and Dean sighed. He was nervous about the conversation that was on the horizon. No matter what happened, Dean had to make sure that he kept his anger under control. He had the tendency to speak without thinking. The former champion didn't want to spill out that he was in love with Renee.

Hurridly, Dean gathered all his suff and met with Roman outisde. They drove to the airport in complete silence and it was so awkward and uncomfortable in the small space of the car. After what seemed like a lifetime, they arrived at the airport and boarded their plane. Strapping into their seats, Dean sighed. "Can you tell me what you want to talk about now?"

"It's about Renee. What else Dean?"

"You're such an asshole." Dean whispered.

Roman ignored his comment and started talking. "Look I know you're pissed because Renee came back to me after you helped her forget about me. My question is why? Why did you try so hard so she would forget me? Why did you make that your main focus?"

_Because I love her and don't want her to get hurt. D_ean thought to "himself. "Why the hell do you think Roman? Becaue she needed someone there. In case you forgot, Renee and I are good friends so I tried helping her out. Friends help each other out and that's what I did. The less pain she feels, the better of all of us."

"I get that you guys are friends and all but I don't know man. You seemed to be trying your best so she would forget me. Plus, why did she owe you such a big of an apology for letting me go home with her? Why did you get that pissed off?" Roman shook his head. He had a certain feeling but he couldn't quiet lay a finger on it.

"I already told you my explanation." Dean said sternly but quietly. "No friend wants to see another friend hurting which was exactly happening beause of you. I'm done with the conversation." Dean took his earphones from out of his pocket and placed them on his ears before connecting them to his phone. He put the music on high and closed his eyes, completely ignoring Roman now. Dean himself knew he was full of shit but he would never admit to Roman that he was in love Renee. Especially not while they are on a plane, where Dean had nowhere to run to.

Roman sighed and rested his head on the headrest on the seat behind him. Maybe he was wrong. The way Dean acted so offended, maybe Roman was just imagining things? He surely thought so now. Now, he knew he owed and apology to Dean because he was right. He and Renee had been friends way before Roman even knew who Renee was. It was natural for him to care for the blonde's feelings so much. The Samoan closed his eyes and tried to clear his head.

Trying to keep herself preoccupied, Renee participated in a couple charity events with other superstars that weren't scheduled on tour just yet. Because Renee wasn't a wrestler, she didn't need to be in London until later It had surprised her that neither Roman nor Dean had said goodbye to her. Sure, they would see each other in London in a couple days but still. She figured that Dean was still angry with her and of course, he needed his space. Roman though, it was unlike him to not call her or text her. The blonde eventually shrugged it off though and tried to stay busy around her New York apartment.

A couple days later, Renee was surfing through twitter and came across article reports that said Roman had gotten injured during a match with Randy Orton. She instantly became worried and tried calling him but he wouldn't answer. The Canadian was hesitant but called Dean anyways. She thought he wouldn't answer but on the second ring, he did. "He's fine Renee. He just has a cut above his eye. They stitched him back up." Dean informed her before even greeting her. He was sure of why she called him; which was because Roman wasn't answering. And he knew why too but he didn't feel like mentioning it to her.

"Oh...that's a relief." Renee furrowed her eyebrows at Dean's straight-forward attitude. Her face scrunched up even more when she heard Roman in the backround taking to someone. Nodding to herself, Renee knew he was talking to Jessica over the phone. "He's...he's talking to her right?"

Dean sighed and then there was a pause before he spoke. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Yeah well umm, I gotta go. See you guys in London, bye." Renee hung up and didn't even give Dean a chance to respond. She collapsed on her bed and thought deep while looking up at the ceiling. Renee winced when she came to the realization that she would always be "the other woman."


	18. Chapter 18

Renee arrived in London a couple of days later and she was exhausted. The last two nights at home were sleepless nights. For some reason, the blonde could not sleep no matter how hard she tried. She had this gut feeling that she couldn't explain. All Renee knew was that it was a bad feeling. After hanging up with Dean days ago, she felt uneasy. It was pretty obvious that it had to do with Roman and Jessica but it wasn't from the fact that Renee realized she would always be the "other women" It was something deeper than that. It frustrated the Canadian that she couldn't figure out why she was feeling so strange.

Upon arriving at her hotel in London, she collapsed on her bed and thought once more. She couldn't live with this uneasy feeling anymore and she wished it would brush off soon. The silence in the room was interrupted by a knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door to reveal Roman on the other side. "Hey" she smiled.

"Hey, can I come in?" Roman stepped inside after she nodded and stepped aside. "I tried calling and texting you yesterday. Why didn't you respond?" Renee only shrugged and he frowned. "What's the matter?" Roman sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the blonde onto his lap.

"I don't know." Renee shook her head. "Lately I've been having this weird feeling like something bad is going to happen. I can't even sleep." Roman only studied her face and it did look like she hadn't slept. He didn't really know what to say about Renee's bad feeling. "Does it hurt?" Renee lightly ran her finger across the stitches above Roman's right eye.

"Not much. It looks worse than it feels."

"I tried calling you the night it happened but you wouldn't answer." Renee looked down at her lap.

"Yeah I'm sorry. The doctors had to stitch me up and then they kept on running tests to see if I had a concussion or not. It was a mess."

Renee knew he was lying to some degree because he sure had time to talk to Jessica. She didn't mention anything though because she was in no mood to argue.

"I love you. You know that right?" Roman kissed her neck and Renee shivered.

"I know. I love you too."

[Months Later]

Roman was relieved that he could finally have some time to himself. In the past few months, he had been busy with wrestling like usual but also busy helping Jessica get everything ready for the arrival of the baby. They had found out that they were having a boy so they right away bought whatever they needed. Now, months later, Jessica could give birth at any moment. Roman stopped going to New York with Renee because he knew he had to be there for Jessica and his baby. Around the same time, Seth had also spent a lot of time in Florida but Roman never asked him why despite the fact he was curious. Seth lived in Iowa so it was strange.

Roman was currently at the gym working out when he got a phone call from an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Mr. Reigns? This is doctor Thompson from TF Hospital. Your fiancee Jessica was rushed to the emergency room after suffering a car accident. You need to come quick."

"Oh my god, I'm on my way." Roman quickly hung up and rushed to his car. His heart was beating so fast and he was scared to death. Jessica had been insturcted not drive so Roman didn't understand what was going on. The only thing he cared about, was that Jessica and their baby were okay. With the speed that he was driving at, he got to the hospital quickly.

Roman ran inside and went up the elevator to the floor the receptionist had instructed him to. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out. The first person he saw was Seth. "Seth? What are you doing here?"

Seth took a deep breath then lited his chin up in confidence and bravery. "I'm here to see if my baby is okay?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Roman shook his head. Seth had never mentioned anything about becoming and dad and certainly never said anything about a girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Roman but Jessica lied to you the entire time. You're not the father of her baby...I am."

Roman eyes widened and he started to shake in anger and shock.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh no! Secret is out! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Roman could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Please tell me you're joking." he whispered. He was angry and wanted nothing more than to grab Seth and give him the beating of his life. "Tell me you are fucking kidding."

"I wish I could, but I can't." Seth shrugged. "I had came here to visit some friends and we went to a club where I saw Jessica. I was surprised she was there so I approached her to ask her what she was doing there. We ended up drinking together and then went back to your house and-" Seth didn't get to finish because Roman punched him right on the jaw. Everybody around them gasped in shock. A nurse immediately came out.

"Hey! If you two don't settle down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse looked back and forth between them and left once they both nodded.

"How could you...why...on my own damn bed!" Roman was struggling with his words. He couldn't believe what was happening. "How could you sleep with my fiancee!" he shook his head in disbelief. "You're so damn lucky we are in a hospital right now Rollins."

"Oh stop it Roman. It's not like you were being 100% faithful to her anyways."

"That's not the fucking point Seth. You both made me believe that the baby was mine. This whole time, you knew...that it was yours. You didn't tell me and netiher did she. I considered you my brother man."

"She didn't want to tell you but I did. She begged me not to tell you. She didn't want your family to break apart. Jessica was planning on keeping the baby away from me so the secret wouldn't come out. I wasn't going to allow her to do that so that's why I'm telling you now."

Roman didn't have a chance to respond because Jessica's doctor came out. The Samoan didn't even have a response anways because he was still in shock. Seth turned his attention to the doctor but Roman remained seated, with his eyes glued to the floor.

"How are they?" Seth asked concerned. There was still lots to talk about with Roman but the health of Jessica and the baby was more important right now.

"I'm afraid not good. Jessica is currently in labor right now. The impact of the crash forced her water to break and she's not in a good condition to give birth." The doctor took a deep breath before speaking again. "Unfortunately, Jessica is not in a good condition herself because of the crash which means that her heart might not be strong enough once she gives birth. There is a possibility that Jessica will not survive. We could perform surgery on Jessica but then there's a possibility that the baby won't survive."

"Dammit." Seth buried his face in his hands. He looked over to Roman who still looked completely spaced out. "What do we do Rome?"

Roman shrugged not knowing what to say. It sounded like either way, one of them was not going to survive at the end of the day. He cleared his throat. "Where's Janelle?"

Seth furrowed his eyebrows at the random question. "I think she's been at your parents house all day. Why?"

"Doctor, do whatever you have to do...that's all I can say. I'm...I'm leaving. Call me and tell me what happens Seth." Roman whispered and walked away. Seth went after him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

"Your fiancee, the mother of your daughter is in danger of dying and you're leaving?"

Roman just glanced at Seth and walked away without saying a word. What did Seth expect him to do? Jessica lied to him in the biggest way and so did Seth. Granted, Roman wasn't all that honest with Jessica either but that didn't compare to Jessica making him believe that was his baby. Roman felt so betrayed and hurt by his fiancee and by someone he considered a brother. Despite the circumstances surrounding him, he was actually anxious and excited to be a father again so to hear what Seth told him was a huge low blow. Roman was just so angry, he couldn't be in that hospital, no matter what the doctor said. He probably sounded like a hypocrite considering he lied to Jessica too and cheated on her but that didn't wash away what he was feeling.

He tried to clear his head before getting in his car and driving to his parents house. He grabbed Janelle and headed to their house. Walking inside, Roman took Janelle into her bedroom and then grabbed a suitcase from her closet.

"Daddy, where's mommy? Where are we going?" Janelle asked as she watched her dad grab her clothes and put it inside her pink suitcase.

"We umm, we are going on a little trip sweetheart." Roman's voice cracked.

"Ooooo! I love trips! Where are we going daddy?!" the little girl jumped up and down in excitement.

"New York."

* * *

**Author's Note: Was Roman in the wrong for leaving the hospital? What will happen with Jessica and the baby? Will one survive? Both? Neither? Why is Roman going to New York? REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

Renee plopped down on her couch, in complete boredom. As Jessica got closer to giving birth, Roman was coming to New York with her less. It sucked but she had gotten used to it. She understood that Roman needed to be there and that Jessica and that baby needed him as well. No matter what situation they were in, Renee could clearly see that Roman wanted to be a father to that baby; after all, it wasn't the baby's fault. The blonde would never get in the way of that so she would allow him to speak about it to her; despite the fact that it made her heart ache.

Sighing and getting more comfortable on the couch, Renee grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through the channels. Then, there was a knock on the door that interrupted her peaceful time. Groaning, she got up and walked to the door. Once she opened it, she almost thought she was seeing things. Was she going crazy? She could have sworn that Roman was standing there, holding his sleeping daughter in one arm while a couple suitcases in the other. "R-Roman? What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything, can we please come in?"

Renee nodded. "Yeah, umm go and take her to my bedroom so she'll be more comfortable if you want."

"Thanks." Roman walked down the hall and into her room; laying Janelle on the bed carefully. He walked back to the living room where Renee was placing the suitcases off the side of the couch.

"What the hell is going on Roman?"

"You better sit down." Roman sighed and pulled his long black hair into a ponytail. He sat down next to Renee, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips so he could kiss it. Taking a long deep breath, Roman began to explain everything. Bye the time he was finished, Renee was just at a loss for words. Everything that he just told her seemed unreal.

"I...I can't believe they would do that to you. Especially Seth! It's just...so hard to believe." she shook her head. "Roman, Jessica could be dying right now, why are you here?"

"Jessica is nothing to me anymore. I know I lied to her too and practically, cheating on her as well, but sleeping with my best friend, my brother; that's a whole different level. She made me believe that was my baby the whole time. I was over here stressing about the whole situation and the baby wasn't even mine. I'm so angry with those two, I didn't even want to be under the same roof as them; no matter the circumstances so I left. I know it was wrong to take my daughter but...idk. I just needed to get out of there."

"Don't get mad at me but I don't think coming here was the smartest thing to do. She could die and you're over here...at the end of the day, that's your fiancee; you've known her since you were in college. She's the mother of you daughter. You're going to regret this..." Renee whispered.

"I understand that; believe me I do. I may regret it but...it almost felt natural for me to come to you. It may be wrong but it feels right to be here. God knows that if Jessica does pass, I'll regret leaving for the rest of my life. I came to you though so that makes it less horrible." Roman leaned in and kissed Renee's cheek softly. "Can we please stay here...until it's time to hit the road again?"

Renee bit her lip as she looked into those grey eyes. There were so many different emotions behind them. Regret, sadness, guilt, and much more. She still wasn't so sure about all of this but she couldn't deny him or his daughter. "Okay, you can stay here."

"Thank you baby." Roman kissed her lips passionately.

Renee kissed him back and ran her hands up and down his biceps; almost massaging them. "You take a nap yourself, you need it. I'll make something to eat meanwhile."

"Thank you...for everything. I love you." he pecked her lips and then walked to her bedroom.

Two hours later, Roman's eyelids opened just in time to see Janelle looking around the room confused. "Hey babygirl, you're awake."

"Daddy, where are we?" Janelle frowned.

"We're um, staying with a friend baby. You want to meet her? She's really nice."

"I guess so." Janelle shrugged and jumped off the bed. She instantly started jumping up and down. "I smell spagetti. Pleeeease tell me your friend made spagetti!"

Roman chuckled. "It sure smells like it. C'mon, let's go see." He grabbed his daughter hand and they walked out and into the kitchen. Renee immediately met them with a smile.

"Hey, you woke up just in time." she looked back and forth between them

"Yeah, sweetie, this is my friend Renee. Renee, this is my daughter Janelle."

"Hi Janelle it's nice to meet you." The blonde bent down and stuck her hand out. Janelle shook it instantly. "Would you like some Spagetti? Are you hungry?"

"Of course! Spagetti is my favorite food!"

Renee smiled and grabbed a couple plates, serving each of them a decent amount. While Roman placed them on the dinner table, Renee grabbed drinks. They soon sat down and ate.

"Mmm! Best spagetti I've ever tasted!" Janelle swung her feet happily. Roman and Renee could only smile at the adorable little girl. To both of them, being there together felt natural. Was that so wrong?

[With Seth]

* * *

"I'm deeply sorry Mr. Rollins." The nurse rubbed his back in support after handing him the newborn. Seth felt the tears burning in his eyes as he looked down at his son. He gained this angel but lost the love of his life. Jessica's heart was simply not strong enough. Through everything that happened, Seth had fallen in love with Jessica, but that was all over now. In a split second, he was now a single father of a baby boy, that he loved endlessly.


	21. Chapter 21

Seth had texted Roman and asked him if he could meet him at a local coffee shop in the city they were currently in for RAW. He briefly explained in the text that it was about Jessica. Seth was still completely pissed that Roman walked out like that but the damage was already done. He had to break the news to the Samoan so he could arrange Jessica's funeral. He had to let him know what his plans were.

He waited at the coffee shop, sipping his cup as he waited. Seth wasn't so sure how he was going to break it to him but he knew he had to. That was his fiancée after all. Finally after a couple of minutes, Roman walked through the door.

As Roman approached his stable mate, he could see that Seth hadn't slept. The Samoan swallowed hard as he sat down across from him. "What's up? I figured you would have stayed in Florida with Jessica and your son."

"Right now isn't the time for bullshitting Roman. Jessica didn't make it. She passed away giving birth!" Seth didn't want to blur it out like that but he had to let it out somehow. He could feel a lump in his throat Ns his eyes begin to water. "I'm a single father now." He shook his head.

Roman there completely dumbfounded and saddened. His fiancée had passed away and he wasn't there. He had driven his daughter away from her as well. Roman's heart pounded loud against his chest, the tears rolling down his cheeks. No matter how cruel Jessica had been, she didn't deserve to die. Now, he had no idea how to break it to his daughter. She was going to be heartbroken. "I-I can't believe it." Roman whispered. He banged his fists on the table loudly which caused everyone to stare. He didn't care though.

"just a heads up, I'm going to talk to Vince, Stephanie, and Triple H. The Shield needs to split as soon as possible." He could see Roman's eyes immediately snap up when he mentioned the break up. "Things between you and I will never be the same. Things between you and Dean won't be the same either."

"Dean?" Roman asked confused. What did he have to do with this?

"Dammit, I forgot. You have no clue." Seth took a deep breath. "You can ask Dean about that later. The point is, The Shield behind the camera can't survive anymore turmoil. Besides that, I need time off for Jessica's funeral and so I could take care of my son. At least until I find a long term solution. The last thing I ask from you is your help with Jessica's funeral. I know you still love her despite everything, and, I love her too."

Roman's jaw ticked at Seth's confession but right now was not the time. Their professional and personal lives were about to take a drastic turn. Jessica was gone, Seth was now a single father, no more Shield. No more friendship, no more brotherhood...no more Shield. Roman cleared his throat. "Of course I'll help with the funeral." He rubbed his face and wiped the tears away. He couldn't believe all this was happening.

"I know we will never be the brothers that we were before. I just hope that our friendship isn't completely gone. I know I hurt you but I never did it intentionally." Seth explained as much he could. He was losing his brother. If anything, they would only go back to being friends. Nothing more. If their connection had any chance of surviving, friends was all that could be fulfilled in the future.

Dean had no idea that everything had come crushing down. Telling him what happened would be so difficult. Inside the locker room, he was putting on his ring gear. He heard the door open and turned around to see Roman and Seth walk in. He immediately noticed the body language. Something was wrong.

"We need to talk." Roman said very seriously.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter but it was interesting, right? Your thoughts? REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 22

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Dean asked concerned. His stable mates had a look of horror in their eyes. It made him really nervous. It had been a week since he spoke to the two of them so he had no idea what was going on. "I'm losing my patience. Hurry up and talk." Dean was getting frustrated.

"You need to calm down and sit because there is ALOT to talk about." Roman spoke sternly. They were in for a deep conversation and he would make sure they all kept their emotions in check. "For starters, Jessica lied to me. That baby she was carrying, wasn't mine." The Samoan narrowed his eyes towards Seth as he spoke. "She got into a car crash a week ago and went into immediate labor." As Roman spoke, Dean was shocked and tried to process word for word.

"Wait, wait." Dean interrupted Roman. "So, if you aren't the father, then who is?" Dean asked curiously.

"I am." Seth spoke up.

"WHAT?!" Dean shrieked. What the hell was going on? Seth was the father of that baby? He slept with Roman's fiancee? Dean collapsed onto the nearby bench and tried to take it all in. There was way too much to process at once.

"Unfortunately, Jessica didn't make it through the pregnancy. She...passed away." Seth choked out.

Dean could only shake his head in disblelief. "How could you sleep with his fiancee?" he blurted out. He had no right to say anything since he slept with Renee but he couldn't control his mouth at the moment. "How could you do that to Roman?"

"Are you serious right now Dean? You have no right to tell me shit when you practically did the same thing!" Seth was pissed now. He and Dean basically made the same mistake and both betrayed their brother. For Dean to sit there and act like he did nothing wrong, it pissed Seth off. Roman needed to know everything once and for all.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Roman nudged the two-toned man on the shoulder roughly.

Dean just stood quiet but Seth wasn't about to do the same. "Go ahead Dean. Why don't you tell Roman everything. GO AHEAD! If you don't tell him than I will." Seth threatened but still, Dean didn't say word. "Fine, Roman you want to know how Dean managed to take Renee's mind off of you for all those months? He slept with her." Seth new this would only make things worse but Roman had to know everything.

Roman marched over to Dean and grabbed him by his shirt, yanking him up on his feet. "You slept with Renee?! YOU SLEPT WITH HER?" he shook Dean in frustration.

"YES I DID!" Dean snapped suddenly. "You want to know why? Because it helped her! She asked for it and I gave it to her because it helped her make it through the pain that YOU caused her!" Ambrose pointed his finger at Roman's chest. "You know why else? Because I love her! Yeah that's right, I fell in love with her a long time ago! That's why I tried so hard to have her forget you! I held onto a small amount of hope that she would forget you and stay with me permanently! But no, that obviously didn't happen! Now, all that pain you caused her was for nothing! All because you were stupid enough not to notice that your own brother was fucking your fiancee!"

Roman had heard enough. He bawled his fist and connected it with Dean's jaw, sending the smaller man down to the ground. Seth stepped between them before anything else could happen. "Don't touch me Seth! Get out of my way!" Roman growled but Seth didn't move. Before the Samoan could react, he punched Seth as well. All his emotions were pouring out; anger being the most. Both these guys, whom he considered his brohers betrayed him and lied right to his face. He walked to the opposite of the locker room and tried to calm himself down.

**[Half an Hour Later]**

The locker room was in complete silence. The tension was thick and the trio was scattered, trying to wrap their minds around the turn of events that happened in less than a week. Everything was so messed up and their brotherhood was severely damaged. Everyone was losing something and it was becoming unbearable.

Seth rubbed his jaw, which was still hurting and finally stood up from the floor. "It's pretty obvious that the three of us together...won't work out any longer. We should go talk to the Authority."

Roman and Dean just just stood up and walked towards the door without a single word. Seth followed from behind and they approached Triple H's office.

"What can I do for you guys? You're suppose to be getting ready for the show."

Since Seth felt the most guilty, he took the initiative and broke the news. "We were sort of hoping that you would speed up our break-up. As in, we need to break up as soon as possible."

"Why would you guys want that? I thought you enjoyed working together? When we were teasing the break-up the first time, you guys told us you still wanted to work together. Why the change all of a sudden?"

"It's honestly too complicated to explain Hunter." Roman replied. "Things are not good between us anymore and we'd rather break up now than to possibly tarnish our careers. I think I speak for all three of us when I say that we told enough of a story. At the same time, our personal bond will never be the same and...we just have to split." Roman sighed in defeat.

Triple H looked at all three men carefully and he could tell something bad happened. They were giving each other the cold shoulder and their body language just told it all. It honestly pained him to see a successful faction like the shield end this way. It was a lost cause though, and clearly the three men before him, thought the same thing. "Well, if that's what you guys want, I'll make it happen. Let me talk to creative and see what we can do."

Before leaving, Seth asked Triple H if he could have time off due to personal reasons and the COO granted it for him. The three men walked out of the office in complete silence. They glanced at each other before walking away into different directions.

From a distance, Renee watched them as they walked away. Once again, she had this gut feeling that something bad would either happen or already did happen. The blonde hadn't spoken to Roman since he informed her that he was going to meet up with Seth.

"Where's my daddy?" Janelle asked and interrupted Renee's thoughts.

"Umm, let's go find him." Renee smiled down at her, grabbed her hand and walked towards where Roman had walked off to. Renee wanted to find out what happened and find out why the were talking to Triple H.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Notes: Sorry about taking forever to update! I hope you guys are still into the story. Anyways, here is chapter 23. This is pretty ironic considering what happened of RAW this week so I decided to play it along in the story. Some of you are probably still upset about Seth turning on Dean and Roman on RAW. Trust, so am I. I cried, anyone else? Anyways, enjoy chapter 23!**

* * *

Roman had done the most difficult thing he would ever have to do in his life. He told his daughter about her mothers passing. She cried in his arms but didn't say anything. She was at a point where she understood she would never see her mother again. Roman had told her in the simplest terms that he could. The words any other father would use. _Your mommy went to heaven and from now on, she will be looking down at us. She can't come back. _Roman choked on those words as he spoke them. The look on his daughter's face broke his heart into a thousand pieces.

After consoling his daughter as much he could, he asked his cousin Tamina if she could take care of her for a while. After dropping her off in the divas locker room he headed to the catering area where Renee was waiting for him.

"Please tell me what's going on" Renee stood up from her chair and approached Roman, full of anticipation. Roman led her out of catering and into an empty room down the corridor. He took a deep breath and told Renee everything. Including the fact that he knew she and Dean slept together.

"This is all my fault." Renee shook her head and could already feel the tears welling up. Roman was probably going to end things with her completely. She wouldn't blame him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was trying to stay away from you and he...was helping me. Don't get mad at him because I...I asked him Roman. He's only human with true feelings. Who was he to say no?"

Roman sighed. "Renee, I understand what he was doing. But wanting to help you wasn't the only reason why he was doing it. He did it because he loves you. Believe me, I get it but if I were able to forgive him or Seth, things would still not be the same. The relationship we had got tainted in so many different directions, it's impossible to fix it. And by the way, don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. It's mine for not doing the right thing since the beginning. I should have ended things with Jessica when I had a chance, instead of riding out the relationship."

It grew silent and Renee couldn't help but still feel guilty. Roman and Dean weren't talking because of her and it pained her to be responsible for that. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head in his chest. "When is the funeral?" she whispered.

"Not sure yet. I have to talk to Seth about it. C'mon, let's go get Janelle and get out of here"

"I can't leave Roman. I have to be on the show today."

"Right. I'll take Janelle to get something to eat while you work. Then I'll come back to pick you up alright?" Renee nodded and he kissed her softly. He attempted to pull away but Renee kept him in place, wanting to feel his lips on hers for a while longer. Roman groaned and gently pinned her against the wall, placing his hands on her hips. He lifted up her blouse slightly and stroked the soft skin there with his thumbs. Roman forced himself to break the kiss. "Who is better?"

"What?" Renee asked confused. She was so into the kiss, she didn't understand why he was asking anything.

"Who is better? Dean or me?"

Renee narrowed her eyes. "Seriously Roman?" he nodded and she laughed. "You...not even close. Come here." They clashed lips once again and Roman entered his tongue inside her mouth, the minute he got the opportunity. Their tongues tangled and Renee moaned softly. As much as the blonde wanted to continue this, she had to get ready for the show. She pulled away after pecking his lips one more time. "I gotta go get ready."

"Alright. See you after the show." They exited the empty room and walked in different directions.

After the show was over, Renee, Roman, and Janelle arrived in the next for city for smackdown. They entered the hotel room and Roman headed in the bathroom for a shower. As he showered, Renee tucked Janelle into the middle of the bed.

"Renee?" Janelle sniffled from all the crying she had done earlier.

"What is it?" she stroked her hair.

"I'll always love my mommy but...since she's no here anymore, can you be my new mommy?" Janelle asked softly and placed her small on Renee's.

Renee smiled and held onto her hand tightly. "I would love to be like second mom to you sweetie. No one can ever replace your mom but I would love to pick up where she left off. I promise I'll be here, whenever you need me."

"Thanks. Now I know why my daddy likes you." Janelle smiled and closed her eyes, fatigue taking over her petite body. Renee laid down next to her and before she knew, she dozed off as well.

Roman stepped out of the shower wearing a clean t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked over to the bed and saw his daughter and the love of his life sleeping comfortably. They were now the two most important people in his life and seeing them like that was perfect. He dried off his hair and laid down next to his daughter on the opposite side of Renee. He could easily get used to the three of them being together.

When Roman and Renee arrived at the arena for smackdown, Renee and Janelle headed for the divas locker room while Roman headed for Triple H's office. The COO had called him and informed him to head straight to his office. Roman assumed he had found a solution to break the shield up in the right way.

The door to the office was open so he stepped inside to see Seth and Dean seated, away from each other. Roman decided to just stand. The tension the room was growing quick and Triple H couldn't have arrived at a better time. "Sorry for the wait, I was talking to creative one more time. I wanted to make everything clear before I talked to you guys."

"So, the way this will go is pretty simple. There will be a rematch between Evolution and The Shield at our next pay-per-view. You guys will win the match to sort of cement your career as a faction; you guys deserve that much. The following Monday on RAW will be the split where Seth turns on the two of you and "leaves WWE" supposedly. Then the following week, Dean and Roman, you guys will split as well to complete The Shield break-up. Are you guys okay with that? We're only asking for one more match...the biggest match of your careers, which you'll win"

"That's fine." Roman was the first to agree. Dean and Seth nodded in agreement and Triple H sent them on their way. All three of them could see the disappointment on Hunter's face but there was no other solution. The Shield would be officially dead in a couple weeks.


End file.
